


【索香】炮然心动

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

这世上总有一些尴尬到让你质疑人生的小概率事件，比如大学生活第一天就被辆甩尾的婴儿车追尾，比如自行车骑得好好的一颗鸟屎砸在了脸上，比如抬腿踢人时候一不小心扯到了蛋。

再比如，昨晚的约炮对象其实是你大学隔壁班的同学。

当时山治正满嘴泡沫站在公共浴室镜子前刷牙，一边还抱怨为什么当初没选法学院或外语学院这种男女比极度失衡、美女簇拥的专业。忽然，镜子的后方好像有一团湿漉漉的植物高空飘了过去。

等下，这团植物......好他妈眼熟？

猛地一回头差点把自己脖子闪了，叼着的牙刷从嘴角滑了下去，跟手里牙杯一同摔在地上溅起水花点点。如果你光抓拍这个画面，还真有点像什么感人又温情的多年重逢。

然而，怎么可能。双方瞪大的双眼写着的可不是惊喜，是惊吓。

对面站着个和山治一样震惊地杵在原地的绿发男人，刚出浴的下半身还围了条白浴巾，下巴险些掉到了地上，那表情就像走近科学里外星人按了你家门铃一样惊悚。手里的半块肥皂滑落而下，在半空走过完美的弧线后掉在地上，曲里拐弯地溜到了山治脚底下。

捡......捡肥皂么？

捡你个绿头鬼啊！山治当头一脚直接踹在了湿淋淋的绿脑袋上，丢下了一句“敢说出去你就死定了”，面红耳赤跑回了自己寝室。

你说绅士风度和约炮这两件事矛盾么，起码在山治身上应该不算。他的绅士风度是对女同学雷锋叔叔式的殷勤奉献不图回报，报到第一天他几乎帮助半个班的女生抬了行李，在lady那贯穿心脏的笑容中，捎带手要到了大半个班女生的联系方式。

而他约炮......反正约的是男人。

追溯山治的约炮史恐怕得到高三了，那时候他被混蛋亲爹扫地出门。他这爹也挺有意思的，明明坐拥一个杰尔马高科技集团，思维却古板得像活在上个世纪那种又倔又威严的过气黑道老大。孩子扫地出门不因为什么学习差混日子（事实上山治是他五个孩子里学习方面最出息的），而是因为......一次打群架打输了？

山治一边骂着这个老不死的顽固混蛋，头也不回一脚踢开家门，整整一年断了联系。在巴拉蒂卓夫臭老头那里打工以及借宿的日子，他打开了许许多多新世界的大门，比如抽烟、蹦迪、泡吧以及......约炮。

他爱女人，在校园里他狂热地对lady示好，甚至真的谈过几个校花级别的女朋友。可在他眼里，lady是神圣的，是只可远观不可亵渎的，连拉拉手都能让他鼻血狂喷（这也是他回回被甩的理由）。

而男人，才是能真正满足他生理需求的，所以他只和男人上床。可上床归上床，他从不觉得自己会喜欢上哪个硬邦邦的臭男人。这些都是只见一面的炮友罢了，姓甚名谁不必知道，带好套子干净不得病就行。房卡退了，春宵一刻就当是一场梦。

昨晚是他第一次捏着房卡半天没松手，犹豫着要不要问个名字，留个联系方式什么的。

这位炮友是个绿头发的肌肉男，年纪相仿大概不过二十岁，胸肌腹肌块块边界分明，左耳三只耳坠的打法圈内人一看就知是个给，可偏偏举手投足都带着直来直去的男人味。

最重要的是，他很硬，各种意义上的。

态度很硬，作风很硬，肌肉很硬，几把，也很硬。无论是那副老子今天就要按着脑袋操到你全身打颤的屌样，还是结实地直接捅进后庭的巨根，都充满了那种让山治过瘾到不能自已的硬。以至于一向拔屌无情的他，第二天醒来惊讶地发现自己竟紧紧搂了这个炮友睡了一夜，依偎在胸肌和臂弯之间倒十分舒服，那个男人手还摸在自己屁股上打转。对面那双已经醒来的惺忪红眼睛低垂着看向他，一边捋着自己的金发。

山治都没敢看那双红色瞳孔，和那副粗犷与精致结合得恰到好处的脸庞，太危险了不能看。默念着这只是炮友这只是炮友，男人嘴唇呼出的热气离自己越来越近时，山治却吓得一提膝盖把他轱辘着踹下了床。

“要死啊圈圈眉？操都操完了，矜持什么呢？”这一掉地上算是彻底从朦胧中摔醒了，本来想借着晨勃再来一发的男人这下差点给踹萎了，皱着眉揉了揉眼睛不悦地看向金发男子，他形成了一个很不好的习惯——看人先看裆，“什么嘛，你自己不是也直了？”

山治那一秒极其不想承认，刚才那个差点亲到的吻就把他“早晨的问题”召唤了出来。但转念一想，炮友，臭男人，不就是为了解决生理需求的么？干他妈的！于是便熟练地拆了盒新的避孕套丢在男人面前。

“最后一次啊，干完赶紧给老子走人！一会还有事呢。”

嗯他说的事，就是下午拎着大包小包铺盖卷，去憧憬已久的大学校园报到。在家里他一边把生活用品往箱子里扔，一边想着该留个联系方式的，二次使用回回炉也不错啊。可是偏偏那个绿发男人一边撸下避孕套一边问他叫什么名字的时候，他没好气地摆张臭脸说“炮友问什么名字”。

好，很好。

他现在倒是知道了，昨天那位一夜情的对象，叫罗罗诺亚·索隆。是他同专业隔壁班隔壁宿舍的一名同学，要在宿舍朝夕相处、抬头不见低头见的一名同学。

值得庆幸的是，索隆这个人比他想象得“懂事”，或者说是“上道”，从他再没提过419那码事来看是这样的。山治本以为自己大学生活会以令人窒息的尴尬气氛开端，但实际上，这个绿藻头总能找出一万个理由，一言不合就唇枪舌战剑拔弩张，搞得同层的人只要看到这俩人同处盥洗室，想上厕所都会憋回去。

拌嘴归拌嘴，这个混蛋倒也不全是面目可憎的。山治忍不了的生活有两种，规章制度限定得毫无自由的生活，和不能吃自己做的饭的生活。这两样加起来，导致山治搞了个功率不合规定的小电锅，开始在水房捣鼓煮饭煮面。

挺香的，也挺烦人的。

山治正陶醉在即将出锅的拉面中，电源就被人给拔了。腿都抬好了准备迎接新的一轮挑衅时，索隆说了句“白痴，楼长来了快收”。俩人合计了半天，最后还是塞进洗衣机里保住了小电锅一条狗命。后来的事就是大家看到的，大学四年索隆就没怎么去过食堂，总是把空饭盒往小电锅旁一放，靠在墙上看着厨子做完饭。

就当给小电锅交了笔保护费吧。

总之，这大学生活头开得还算满意，谢天谢地藻类植物没把419和自己跟男人约炮的事抖搂出去，不然还怎么做lady的护花使者。

不过这也是意料之中的，这男人看起来一点都不像是会纠结于这点小事的，八成也是对约炮这种事驾轻就熟，没什么可大惊小怪的。

但这件事他可想错了，一夜情，索隆还真就是有且仅有这么一次。

这是个很偶然的情况。索隆偶然地早住进学校几天，而剑道馆很偶然地赶上装修，闲得实在发慌能干什么，喝酒啊！所以他就半找路半迷路地偶然走进了这间酒吧，喝了几瓶后，身边吧台偶然地坐了一个骚气到看了就让人想犯罪的金发男人。

你来我往喝了几杯说了多少句下流骚话，索隆实在记不清了，他就记着这兄弟酒量差点事，不一会就缠上腿捧着脸亲了上去。索隆这人不怎么在意别人目光不假，但是人来人往的洗手间门口，非要激吻着把两根阴茎都蹭硬了，连他都觉得脸上有点挂不住。

“换个地方？”金发男人咬着耳根呼出热气，指尖夹着房卡在他面前晃晃。

通常第一次一夜情的人脑子里总有个小人，拿着道德风化的棍子敲打，为此你需要找个体面的说辞。索隆是这么想的，夜太黑，找不到回学校的路，有人带路开个房总比睡马路强点。但实际上，拿走这个道德风化小人，索隆脑子里就一个想法——操他。

迷上了炮友这件事，挺丢人的。很多事情，认真你就输了，约炮尤甚。无论是白皙而曼妙的身材，欲罢不能的表情，还是好听到要射的叫床声，那一晚上就像过电影似的萦绕在脑海。当他发现做爱后彻底进入不应期时，他是想搂着这个金发的妖孽像情人那样进入梦乡的，感到事情有点不妙了。

本就是一连串偶然酿成的产物，还是让它偶然地风化在记忆角落的大沙漠里吧。他的直男简单思维成功加速了其风化，果然一天过后就投入到了大学伊始的新鲜感中。

而那该死的偶然竟再一次降临，昨晚的炮友，今晚就偶然出现在了宿舍楼里。

去你妈的偶然，这已经是必然了。

谁能像索隆一样好命，大学第一天就在这个陌生的校园锁定了该喜欢上哪个人？喜欢上炮友挺可笑的，但老子喜欢的是正经的隔壁班同学啊！有毛病吗？尽管隔壁班这位同学似乎并无意拓展一夜情之外的关系，脾气臭处处与索隆作对不说，见了女人的花痴样让人险些以为这货是个直的。

有一种默契，叫看见你进了浴室，我就等会再洗澡，他们俩都是如此，不然洗着洗着看一眼两个人都硬了，怎么收尾？

校园生活的前几日，这两人每天拳打脚踢针锋相对，哪里像约过炮的，简直像天天约架的好吧。军训排队列的时候能因为1厘米的身高差吵个半天，格斗术演示对战真刀真枪你死我活干仗一个上午。

这绿藻头绝对是上天派来给他折寿的，山治点了根烟坐在草坪上想着，想着自己真愚蠢，竟然还动过拿他当长期炮友的念头，得亏没开口，不然在这学校没法混了。划了划手机里的“同城交友软件”，他对着叹口气，感叹着下次再约到这么对口味的得是猴年马月了。

军训的晚上总得搞些团建联欢会，就那种大家说着好无聊好幼稚好想回宿舍睡觉，但真坐在一圈玩起来谁都挺嗨。反正山治就是这种人，尤其当他发现可以用自己的智商俘获女孩子的芳心时。他们班玩狼人杀，每次抽到丘比特绝对要把自己跟一位lady连在一起，抽到人狼恋还能带着lady躺赢，玩几局桌游女人缘倒是长了不少。

隔壁班那个圈似乎格外聒噪，时不时就传来起哄声和尖叫声，搞得山治都有些好奇地看向那边。

为什么隔壁班那么多可爱lady，自己偏偏却在看那个绿藻头？！山治发现这个该死的事实后有点想戳瞎这双眼睛。

那边好像是在玩国王游戏，他倒是没想到那个凶巴巴一张臭脸的绿藻头玩得挺合群。有几个女生一直在偷瞄他，周围的男生似乎跟他混的也挺熟，他正挎着旁边一个戴草帽的兄弟对瓶吹着啤酒，不知道大笑些什么。

一时之间，心里有点不得劲儿。

什么玩意，炮友而已？睡了一次就散了，他也忘了你也忘了，现在你倒在这吃起醋来了？这简直是文斯莫克·山治约炮史上最大的耻辱！

被自己气得徒手掐灭了半根烟，插起兜准备回宿舍了。

“3号给7号在隔壁班选个人亲嘴。”

“哈？7号不是我嘛？”熟悉的声音从山治背后传来，那男人带着微微的醉意站起了神。

3号是个看起来挺内向腼腆的妹子，咬着下唇犹犹豫豫不知道该选哪个才不算为难人，更何况那个即将被她为难的人已经是班里女生心中的准系草了。

“没事，不用你给我选了，我自己选一个得了。”

索隆很男人地朝她摆摆手，他在这种游戏里一向很照顾女生的面子，反正大家只是想看亲嘴这事本身而已。

更何况，他想亲的就一个人。

本想回宿舍的山治停下了脚步，他倒要看看索隆那副霸道总裁的架势到底最后挑了谁。

诶？！等下，为什么朝着我走过来了......停啊，给我停下？！

索隆二话不说直接按着脑袋亲在了山治嘴上，蓝眼睛惊得瞪了老大，手里刚掐灭的半根烟头掉在了地上。

更过分是，在大家都以为这只是被迫表面上嘴唇与嘴唇贴了一下时，索隆竟然偷着把舌头撬进了山治嘴里舔了一圈，酒精味分外浓郁。

这强吻吻得你没脾气，山治像个愤怒的小鸡仔伫在原地，满脑子的操你大爷又没道理骂出来。本来就因为找不到满意的炮友一个多礼拜没做了很烦，这个混蛋的行为就像饿了三天没吃饭却给你喂了一小口巧克力蛋糕一样欠揍。

“滚滚滚，老子要回宿舍睡觉了。”为了平复心情只能又点了一根烟，丢了个大大的白眼。

“做吗？我一会在宿舍楼下等你。”

-TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章by归无

做是不可能不做的，他们趁着夜色出了门，索隆带他一路向西，出了学校后逢弯必拐，绕场三周后，山治忍不住开口：“你约炮还是遛狗？”

“我想找上次那家快捷酒店。”

非常好，他第一次约炮差点把对象约丢了。

山治领着人摸回漆黑的小巷，酒店老板已经见过他好几次了，很自然的给了张房卡，看了眼索隆后，还加送一盒super size的避孕套。

“你很熟练？”剑客注意到了这个细节，毕竟是同性，开房也可能是写作业。

卷眉毛没说话，把人带进房间后一把推到墙上，用嘴解开了索隆的裤子拉链，色情的舔着内裤上的隆起，“你可以试试。”

似乎存心给这个傲慢的绿藻头一个下马威，找回被强吻时丢掉的场子，山治给他来了一场辣到爆炸的口活。

索隆在和他上床前没有经验，第一次进去时还努力找了半天路，但光冲这玩意儿的大小，他就乐意再被操上三回，即使对方毫无技巧。

内裤包不住完全勃起的巨物，龟头从边缘露了出来，山治用舌尖绕着舔了一圈，又咬住布料拽下，彻底将它释放。

不需要任何适应，精于此道的人上来就是一个深喉，索隆倒吸一口冷气，拽着金发往外拔，“操，你疯了？”

“你早泄？”吞进去的时候很顺利，吐的太快倒把自己呛住了，山治连续不断的咳嗽，声音带了几分沙哑，挑衅性的望向他，“再口一下你会射吗？”

显然不会，这绿藻头和他杠上了，任是他如何含着柱身吮吸，抬起舌面摩擦马眼，或者用柔软的咽肉套弄前端，索隆都只是低声喘气，偶尔还发狠的往前顶，操他的口腔和喉管，但就是不肯发泄，阴茎还争气的越胀越大，撑的他嘴角发酸。

再这样下去，就是下颌脱臼了也弄不出来，面对这种天赋型选手，山治只能认怂，他把自己的裤子扒掉一半，边吸索隆的老二边自己做扩张，即使没用润滑，肠液也濡湿了一大片，勉强能让他伸进两根手指。

“屁股抬高点，”索隆抬腿将鞋面贴在他的裆部轻轻滑动，军训鞋粗糙的表面隔着两层裤子摩擦起会阴和睾丸，山治的膝盖晃了一下，在无准备的情况下硬做了一次深喉，“……这么爽？”

要是偏分下唯一露出的那只眼睛不瞪他，说不定他会见好就收，现在索隆硬的快炸了，他按住山治的后脑拿回了主动权，因为不懂技巧，只知道机械性的往深处进，高频做着活塞运动，一条腿还游刃有余的碾着对方的性器。

屁股里的两根手指始终插着，随着他来回摇晃的动作自发的运动起来，窒息感导致山治无意识的吮吸嘴里发烫的硬物，好像要把精液都榨干一样。

最后关头索隆抽了出来，靠自己撸在了山治的脸上，白色浊液污染了金色的半长发和形状特殊的眉毛，甚至还有一点粘在睫毛上。

被侵入者向后一倒，手撑在地面上大口喘着气，两腿前濡湿了一片，从外裤上都看得见，八成是蹭射了，明明狼狈的不行，居然还用舌头卷走了口边的一点污渍，“还没操我下面就射了，还硬得起来吗？”

索隆一声低吼，拽着人随手掼到床上，欺身而上，“包你上下都满意。”

为了“感谢”他的慷慨，山治一夜之间带他解锁了三个新姿势，爽的两个人第二天喊口号时嗓子都还是哑的。

如此这般，索隆在第二次和山治上床时就意识到了，他爱上山治是必然，山治约到他才是货真价实的偶然。

这是个老手，就是不知道其他姘头是谁。

太过关注男人的后果是暂时忽略了女人，军训结束后，距离开学还有几天，生科院和医学院两系联合，组织了一次新生秋游，索隆忙于和医学院的男班长特拉法尔加 · 罗大眼瞪小眼，一个不注意，山治身边已经围了一圈女生。

“动物园！去动物园！”

身体扭成波浪形的人看上去已经失去了自主思考能力，作为班长，山治稀里糊涂的投了票，于是他加上三个女生班长获得了压倒性的胜利。

索隆皱着眉头狠瞪山治，罗则不无忧伤的望着另外一个“航海博物馆”的提案，慢慢道，“兄弟，你选错了挑衅对象。”

这句金玉良言并未让索隆放松警惕，真男人就该对男人动手，欺负女生算什么本事，于是在后来的几年里，山治和女生搭讪是山治单独被打，但山治和罗勾肩搭背是两人一起挨打，医学院的班长帮助好兄弟分担了一半的火力，真是可喜可贺。

动物园显然不是成年男性该出没的地方，在一片震耳欲聋的“兔兔！”“猴子！”“啊呀呀小脑斧真可爱！”声中，只有那句“快看有鸭”成功引起了索隆的兴趣。

山治站在水禽湖旁边撒着特制的饵料，方圆十米的所有鸭子都围了过来，甚至包括两只黑天鹅，女生们对此惊叹不已，还有人兴奋的伸出手，想让山治给自己也倒一点喂着玩。

“喜欢你也可以去要。”阴魂不散的准医生从他身后飘过，索隆的脑袋上又多了个旗帜鲜明的“井”字。

正沉醉在天堂中的山治在一团水藻停在眼前时僵住了嘴角，索隆面色凝重，抢过了他手里的那袋饭团，“都给鸭子吃，我午饭吃什么？”

面对这一名场面，生科院的女生自觉自发的给误以为是霸凌的医学院女生解释，这两个人日常就是会互相找茬，不如大家先散了，等他们打完再回来找鸭。

眼睁睁的看着lady们离自己远去，山治怒而将手里没喂完的半个饭团塞进对方嘴里，“你有病啊！？你见不得老子好？”  
绿藻头默默嚼碎了咽下去，眼神晦暗不明，“再喂一个。”

回答他的是瞄准裆部的一脚。

第一次第二次还行，第三次第四次就太刻意了，每当山治准备在lady们面前大放异彩时，绿藻头就会在三十秒内抵达战场。

身为生物竞赛高材生加班长，介绍动物是他的本职工作，正当山治边用树叶吸引和他一样留着偏分的小羊驼走近围栏，边向围观的女生激情介绍时，生科院的另一名男班长再次出现。

“羊驼，偶蹄目，骆驼科，原产地南美洲，体重55-65kg……”

当索隆念经一样的科普到一胎几个崽时，他旁边就只剩了山治一个人，啃完了树叶的小羊驼幽怨的望着远去的饲主们，冲着索隆就是一个“hetui”。

山治发誓自己用“这是草泥马，生活在马勒戈壁上”作为开头时，都没有羊驼吐他口水。

熊山也是一处炫技的好地方，山治趁管理员不注意，拿出一根从路飞嘴里抢下来的火腿肠，悬在围栏上空逗棕熊转圈圈和作揖，lady们看的津津有味。

洗完脸的绿藻头果然很快出现了，或许是同为捕猎者的本能，棕熊马上失去了对火腿肠的兴趣，开始和索隆隔空对峙，剑拔弩张，像是要争夺领地的两只Alpha。

十分钟后，索隆身边围满了壮汉，弗兰奇挤开自带悲凉bgm的山治，拍了拍他的肩膀，“兄弟，够爷们儿！”

娜美嚷着想去猴山时，山治已经佛了，他连包里的彩球都懒得拿出来。

罗恰到好处的路过，用尴尬而不失礼貌的语气提醒他，某个绿藻头暂时来不了了，路飞因为没吃到火腿肠，现在饿的追杀熊猫，索隆正赶去救场。

山治大松一口气，并抓紧一切时间将准备好的水果分发给了一众lady，趁大家沉迷小猴无法自拔时，成功混进了医学院的聊天群，手动添加了所有女生的好友。

大业已成，他终于有闲心和索隆干上一架了，所有试图让他在lady面前丢脸的行为都不可饶恕，山治发誓他这次要踢爆索隆上面那个头——下面那个头还挺有用的，可以再留留。

然而半个小时后，用索隆的钱买了三根烤肠的路飞找到他，表示付个款的功夫，绿藻头就踪影全无了。

索隆的包在路飞手里，手机和钱包都没带在身边，很难想象一个失去了现代社会两大命根的人类能跑到什么地方去。

这一个下午，索隆俨然成为了整座动物园的传说，光山治听说的大事件就包括“从饲养员通道走出并和大象角力”“误入爬行馆与蟒蛇搏斗”“救出不慎掉进鹰笼的小鸡仔”。

山治本来不是真的想找他，只是出于身为班长的责任感才这么做的，现在他真心好奇还有什么地方索隆钻不进去。

这种好奇随着时间的流逝变成了隐隐的担心，正如山治所说——绿藻头不绿的那个头他还真有点舍不得。

地毯式搜寻了两个小时后，山治终于在闭园前二十分钟，于水禽湖畔捡到了走失儿童索某。

彼时目标人物正盘腿坐在湖边掰饭团，喂一口鸭，喂一口自己，豪迈的像是围着篝火大口喝酒大块吃肉的英雄。

“你来了？”绿藻头看到他并不惊讶，甚至还嗤笑了一声，“特拉法尔加罗都路过三趟了。”

“那你干嘛不跟他走！？”

“他让我在原处别动，你会来找我。”

山治一脚把他踹进了水里，与鸭共舞，“操你妈！你早怎么不站着不动！？这里离集合地点只有五十米啊！！！”

或许是这次走失经历拉近了两人间的距离，回校后，大家都默认他们能在盥洗室以外的区域保持一份岌岌可危的友谊，其深厚程度不多不少，只够支持他们偶尔坐在一起上课。

“醒醒，”一肘子捅在脆弱的胃部，正靠着他肩膀流口水的金发猛的弹了起来，教普通生物学的罗宾教授正核善的望向这边，“快，动笔！”

山治赶紧装模做样的在讲义上写了几个字，头埋的很低，试图掩饰自己不停打瞌睡的事实——这已经是这周的第二次了。

“借我抄，”一到课间，圈圈眉就老实不客气的伸出手，索要同桌整整齐齐的笔记，“一会儿还你。”

绿藻头当场拒绝，于是他们在有限的时间和空间内表演了一场幼稚园级别的吵架，唯一敢坐在他们附近的路飞磕着瓜子，时不时喊两句加油。

山治憋了一肚子火，他上课没精神是谁的错，索隆比任何人都清楚，臭男人居然拔屌无情到这个份上，要不是他，酒店可能免费送那么多盒套吗？

“喏，”等下了整节课，索隆才把笔记塞给他，因为又断断续续的睡了好几觉，山治的讲义上一片稀烂，“抄吧。”

“谢……？”这笔记好像哪里不对，山治定睛一看，惊觉从第二小节课起，几乎所有英文名词都用了缩写，看懂这份笔记大概需要整本牛津大辞典，“草你写的是什么鬼！？”

“我可以给你补课，今晚。”

……妈的，他不想一个星期睡三天。

索隆的撩人方式很直男，拿学习拴住对方的把戏连小学生都不用了，但却是他的杀手锏。

夜里的山治风骚的不行，他没什么好卖弄的，只会埋头苦干，凭尺寸和强度把对方钉在床上又哭又叫，看得出山治喜欢这个，不过也仅此而已。

山治把关系分的很清楚，白天他们是同学，某些抄完作业的晚上他们是炮友，哪个都不谈感情，这让哪个都真心实意的索隆无从下手。

学校里，他们除了专业课外全无交集，连兴趣爱好都凑不到一起，社团嘉年华当日，在填完了剑道社的报名表后，索隆犹豫着想去厨艺社看看，结果一路走到了几公里开外的墓地，要不是路飞接到电话来救他，估计他能报名参加抬棺舞和坟头蹦迪。

不怪索隆不努力，两个大老爷们，在一方不情愿的情况下，真的很难发展出什么小清新的校园恋情。

……更何况两个人的关系开始的一点都不清新。

最近山治的心显而易见的越来越野，同城交友软件里头像是烟头和海鲜饭的可疑账号又上传了几张露骨的照片，上面的吻痕格外眼熟，索隆

最近刚注册了一个名字是乱码、头像是空白的小号，每晚定时进入疑似山治的主页浏览一遍。

他想了解山治，如果从同学层面进展不顺利，那么勉为其难，从炮友层面入手也行。

因为索隆的缘故，山治脱离附近的gay圈有一段时间了，跟索隆干固然很爽，保持新鲜感也是必要的，而且再不扩充炮友，酒店老板看他的眼神就要彻底从“妈妈桑”转变为“妈妈粉”了。

这一晚，在咬着牙拒绝了索隆的笔记诱惑后，山治久违的打开了同城交友小软件的匹配系统。

一个头像是黑白斑点帽的人吸引了他的注意力，也是本校生，好评较多，腹肌也有，关键在于标明了一啪两散，不找回头客。

山治订好了房间，特地选在和索隆约炮时不同的快捷酒店，还比约定的时间到的早了一些，做好了清理，准备迎接新的生活。

等到他拉开门，发现外面站着特拉法尔加罗时，一切都他妈太晚了。

两个人对坐猜拳，决定由谁含泪做1，赛制从三局两胜一路往上叠加，在玩到五十五局二十三胜时，罗表示自己腱鞘炎要发作了，申请中场休息。

“这年头，约个炮怎么这么难，”山治倒在床上，生无可恋的刷着手机上的列表，“就没什么能让老子爽爽的人吗？”

罗以相对文雅的姿势坐在椅子上，似笑非笑的望着他，“有。”

“你别乱说，”山治一个鲤鱼打挺，脸色紧张，“我不跟熟人上床，约到你就够偶然的了。”

“我是指这个论坛，”刚打开页面，反手展示给他的人笑的更加暧昧，“你在想什么？”

山治本来想骂娘，但在看到滚动广告的一瞬间熄了声，他一把抢过罗的手机，控制不住的吞咽了一下，肉眼可见的红晕上颊。

“这是有点刺激，不过上面有不少活跃用户，我个人体验也还不错，”医学生就像伊甸园里的蛇，勾引他去偷尝禁果，“要试试吗？”

*热知识：吐口水是羊驼的一种自卫手段。


	3. Chapter 3

从刚开学在浴室看见那满布色情的纹身时起，山治就早该意识到特拉法尔加·罗是个狠人了。

和他推荐的SM“交友”论坛一样狠。

先在此声明，山治从前可不是个SM爱好者，能插两下、叫唤两声就爽了射了的，干嘛还要费时费劲挨一顿鞭子。这也是为什么他一边骂着“变态”一边推开了罗的手机界面。

但这不妨碍他过目不忘地记下了网址。

最近发现了一件恐怖程度不亚于生物入侵的事——他的身体被罗罗诺亚·索隆惯坏了。说惯坏了，他自己都很疑惑，毕竟以前的炮友要啥样的没有，比索隆技术好的大有人在。

更不如说，索隆压根儿就没啥技术，仗着一根几把大，扩张做得也不细致，润滑剂蹭得腻腻乎乎到处都是，就是抹不到点儿上，然后就不由分说横冲直撞往里一通乱捣。

可他偏就喜欢上了这种被按着腕子狠狠猛操的感觉，每次都觉得后边要被索隆那驴玩意儿顶裂了，一边浪叫时骂着“你丫给我轻点，老子要被你操坏了”，一边哼哼唧唧纵欲射精时控制不住搂着索隆腰猛亲。

再这样下去不行啊！老子17岁驰骋炮场这么久，策马奔腾绝不能栽在一颗绿藻的调教里。最重要的是，每周被那种程度按着干三晚上有点太过了，他可不想某天报纸登上“文斯莫克家三儿子荒淫无度放浪形骸死在了xx酒店床上”。

但他低估了索隆对他身体的影响，远不止每周三次肛门的红肿热痛。自打他逐渐疏离索隆的“作业约炮法”后，饥渴的性欲越来越难以压制，几天不做恨不得做个梦都能湿一裤子，满脑子挥之不去全是索隆那副沟壑分明的色情肌肉身体。

当真忍受不了那一团火烧得又热又痒，找人约了一发时，看到那些陌生面孔的瞬间，就像一盆水泼下来，欲火熄了大半。更别提真的做上了的时候，他看着天花板心不在焉有多不尽兴，他以极低的参与度默念着，赶紧操赶紧操，操完赶紧射出来得了。

关键的是，他现在连射出来都有点难了，这些人真的太没意思了。有的炮友一把年纪了，还没个19岁的愣头青力气大，被操得稍微骂了两句脏话对方就吓得忽然温温柔。就没个能像索隆似的，二话不说按着插，两只手往脑袋顶一别，就像揪只小白兔似的为所欲为，连踹带骂扑腾着抵抗下来，青一块紫一块的只有自己的腰和腕子，那根阴茎毫不动摇、坚挺而硬朗地从头到尾狠捅着。

山治只能狠咬嘴唇，闭上眼佯装享受这索然无味的单调得像没有感情的打桩机一样的做爱。他甚至还试过，如果眼前没浮现出那张绿藻脸，就好像射不出来了似的。

思前想后，这些人跟那个绿藻混蛋区别在哪？索隆够横，够强，够硬，够A，所以够刺激。既然要追求刺激，那就贯彻到底咯。一不做二不休，山治真香地点开了特拉法尔加·罗给的SM论坛。

不得不承认，施虐和受虐的过程某种程度填补了一定空缺。第一次被五花大绑鞭了两下后，文斯莫克的少爷哪受过这凌辱，直想一句安全词就着十句脏话糊在对面那张傲慢的脸上。但几下过后，画面有些不对劲，恍然唤起了那种熟悉的强硬感，失控而刺激。再次吟叫着回过神，身上多了几道火辣的红痕，下体反倒可耻地支了起来。

“索隆是谁？”

那时山治正坐在酒店沙发上，叼了根事后烟，若无其事地给几处小伤口擦药，庆幸都只是点到为止，不然那家伙的腕子可能会被踢折。对面姘头突如其来这么一问，酒精瓶差点吓翻了，一瞬间以为掉了马。

“别怕，我也不认识，就是你刚才在床上一直喊这个名字。”

听闻这个操蛋的事实后，山治的左手已经在烟灰缸里转来转去撵了15分钟烟头了，抖S炮友早就因为被无视愤然摔门而去了。这是他第三次被炮友告知，自己在七荤八素中喊了那个混蛋的名字。如果可以，他多想在脑子里装个什么远红外高清晰摄像头，看看这个被驴踢了的脑子那一秒到底想了什么。

那个晚上房间只有他一人，清净得正合他意，却辗转难眠。他不知怎的忽然就想索隆了，枕着枕头抱着被子，想象在他怀里入眠。

索隆喜欢他，他当然看得出来。

不然你以为谁会出校门迷路了十来公里，就为去ALL BLUE给他带新出的金枪鱼饭回来。嘴上说着出去喝酒顺回来的，其实山治那天上课坐在后边就看到他在电脑地图上查ALL BLUE了。

有天索隆坐在山治寝室位子上等他回来，宿管突然就闯入一通乱翻，手里攥着战利品五包香烟吵嚷着要记过，索隆毫不犹豫就说那烟是我带来的，眼都没带眨一下的。害得那个名列前茅的他被取消了奖学金资格，处分书还贴在宿舍门口，和国奖的表彰通告并排，那上面有山治的名字。

拿了奖那天，山治心情操蛋得就像被瓢泼大雨浇了一通似的。怎么看这奖都不该归他，且不说索隆背了本该落在自己脑袋上的处分，单说他这种考前玩命刷夜型选手，如果没有平时那家伙答到、抄作业，怎么可能不被教授怒挂。

“他妈的，这奖不该是......啊......绿藻头你给我轻点......啊...不该是我的。”两根手指裹挟着润滑液就往里钻，而山治那晚却啃着索隆耳根，打颤的呻吟声让话语断断续续。

“老实点。”索隆大手一按压住了那个金色脑袋，连同嘴也捂得说不出话，那一压险些把山治压得喘不过气，连咬带舔地对着那手掌乱啃，最后男人蛮横地三只手指狠捅几下才老实，“再说废话不给你扩张了，直接操废你了。”

“你喜欢我吧。”

摸黑中撕扯避孕套包装的声音的停顿了，这无疑是最好的回答。但没几秒过后那咔嚓声就复原了，紧接着山治的两条腿就被从大腿根儿掐着掰开，两只大拇指抵在穴口外围，隔着避孕套的储精囊，火热的龟头压在最湿滑的位置，准备往里进。

“操你大爷，现在还不行......啊......”半个龟头拓开了穴口，黑暗中还感到乳头被包裹在潮热的口中狠吸，绽开的痛感和快感让他声音更高了，“如果你想......啊......我可以当你......啊操......啊啊......”

他刚要说出“我可以当你男朋友”时，索隆就像被扳了什么开关一样，愤怒地把整根阴茎全都生插硬捅了进去，乳尖传来一阵剧痛，八成也被咬破了，如果把嘴拿开，那里绝对第二天宿舍洗澡都没法给人看那种。

“给老子闭嘴，再说一句话别想活着下床了。”

立马山治就听话得像只小鸡仔不言不语，一句话也不说，任由那个男人像泄愤一般拿火热的阴茎一下一下猛捅进自己身体里。控制不住的淫叫声中，双腿被折到了胸前，山治整个腰身的柔韧性都极好，索隆也因此喜欢把他的腿横着竖着掰成各种羞耻的角度。阴茎后方的耻骨很硬，它推动着囊袋，碰击顶撞在山治最娇嫩柔软的会阴部，周遭一圈都磕出了红痕。

山治也不知道是自己哪句话犯了太岁，他只知道如果再多说一句，那男人的驴劲儿犯了真没准能把自己操死。他就咿咿呀呀被干得前后晃来晃去，浑身颤抖着不听使唤，两只腿也被掰得生疼，爽是真他妈爽，抖了没多久就放声大叫着高潮了，被喷了满腹肌精液的男人也猛顶几下后塞在最深处射了出来。

这样式的，再招呼几次真的会死。

往日的山治射了之后绝对会换一片床单躺着，但现在他就躺在那块湿溻溻的位置，连动动手指的力气都没了，嘴角的淌出涎液都不顾着擦了，喘息中带着拖尾的绵音。

最后还是索隆轻手轻脚把他抱到了一处干净的床单，自己却躺在边上那块污渍周遭，捋着被操坏到眼神都有点迷离的金发男人。

“如果跟我在一起，是因为我给你背了处分你内疚，那大可不必。”

被子一拽拖到了全裸的山治身上，山治恢复了些力气，纤长的手指伸到了男人半软的阴茎上，指肚稍用力，套子就沿着边缘卷了下来。他经常是自己生理需求满足了以后就谁也不管，反正臭男人有什么可顾虑的，帮人摘下装满着精液的避孕套这种事，他还真是第一次干。

索隆突然从床上起身的一刻，他心底居然闪过一瞬间的惶恐，连自己都不知道在怕什么：“你要去哪？”

“哈？扔套子啊，你都这样了我还能让你起来吗？”

那一晚索隆还是和往常一样，躺在湿溻溻的那半边床上，反正他又不像那个洁癖卷眉毛那么多事，每次开房都这样他已经习惯了。但今天似乎旁边那位翻来覆去地睡不着了。

索隆半昏半醒快要睡着时，就被抓住了胳膊，硬生生拖拽去了床的另一侧。

“绿藻你往我这边躺躺，那边又潮又凉的。”这个声音在黑暗中都这么性感，不叫床时候也很好听。

你要知道，大床房床宽一米八，现在两个身高一米八的大老爷们挤在了90cm宽的一半实在有点憋屈。

“无所谓了，反正也习惯了。你不是有人贴的太近就睡不着了吗？”束手束脚的感觉实在不舒服，索隆准备翻了个身回去伸展一下，就在这时，山治两手往他脖子上一环，直接给他拉了回来。顺势，金脑袋就挤进了他的怀里。

“这样就不挤了。”

都是借口，山治那晚就是想抱着他睡，就是想躺在他怀里。

时隔多天，他总想着那晚被搂在怀里的感觉，总等着那个男人约他，好再感受一次胸膛的温度。

但那天以后，索隆再也没主动提出过了。架还是一样吵，索隆待他还是一样好，就是没再主动提出过做爱这码事了。

等下，这整件事情，如果外人从结果来看的话，岂不是山治在床上向操着自己的炮友表白未遂，事后还惨遭拒绝了？！

怎么说呢，他当时提出要做索隆男朋友，确实是被心里那可恶的愧疚感逼得。毕竟，人家都为了你连国奖都失之交臂了，做到这份上了，他可实在不想欠那个绿藻混蛋什么人情。

搁在以前，如果真的跟浑身汗味和腱子肉的臭男人谈恋爱，还不如叫他去死。所以，他本以为如果绿藻头拒绝了他，他会如释重负烧香拜佛。

然而并没有。不仅没有，那一刻心脏反倒还像漏跳了一拍，涌上一股无谓的惧怕。那时他很怕索隆真的起身离开他。

太不对劲了吧！？一个炮友而已啊！

操他妈，老子不可能爱上炮友的！还是个毫无技术的臭男人？！绝！对！不！可！能！

反正这段捋也捋不清的诡异感情就让它随炮友关系一同消散吧。为了解决生理需求，山治找了新炮友，为了摆脱身体对索隆调教的依赖性，山治试了各种刺激的玩法。

默念了几遍他不会爱上男人的，生活似乎能重新开始了。

一切如常，三百六十度环绕在女人身旁，宛如嗡嗡嗡的小蜜蜂，而夜间玩最过火的play，睡最野的男人。

“我居然错过了娜美小姐的消息！”又是一个醉生梦死的夜晚过后，山治第二天早上醒来瞥了眼手机就猛地坐起，接着就后悔莫及地揉揉太阳穴，浑身还传来一阵酸痛。

“娜美小姐……果然你是个双。”山治给身边的无名无姓的抖S肌肉男起名为炮友D，那人似乎醒了一阵已经坐起来刷着手机了。

“胡说八道，我喜欢的只有女人。”山治理了理蓬乱的金发，起身拾起了掉落满地的衣服往上穿，衣服摩擦过了伤口时不时忍痛“嘶”了一声。

“难怪，你昨天做梦撅个嘴唇，腻歪地喊了好几次这个女人的名字，我都想把你踹下去。”炮友D似乎对山治的的提前离开并不介意，反正这种事就是easy come, easy go的。

“我还说什么别的了么？”突然心里一紧，山治皱着眉盯着炮友D，这不仅是一种质问，也算是一种威胁，要他明白，什么该记得什么该忘掉。

“别的没什么了。”淡定的坐在床上那位摊了摊手，耸耸肩表示要他放轻松，“不过，我猜你的专业应该和生物或者海洋学相关？”

“为什么这么说？”得知他知道的只是些无关紧要的小事后，山治舒了口气，背过身点了根烟。

“你一直在说绿藻绿藻的，都快哭出来了，这个词可比那个女人名字出现的多多了，现在大学生学业压力也这么大了么？”

那一路山治几乎是迈着两条大长腿、标准的日剧跑回到了寝室，整个心思飘忽不定，心不在焉的样子让人看了真是替他交通安全捏了把汗。直到坐在寝室旋转电脑椅上，他还仰面叼了根烟望着头顶吊灯若有所思。

他想起来了那个梦。

那人说的都快哭出来了是真的，因为他梦见索隆在和别的男人上床，就在他的面前。他被隔在了一个诺大的玻璃房外面，脚都踹肿了那钢化的玻璃也毫无裂痕，里面的男人正用那根阴茎一下一下肏进另一个洞穴中。猩红而冷漠的双眼瞥向玻璃罩子外的山治，高高在上的样子仿佛在说，“别动，你就在那看着”。

他不知道自己为什么会做这样的梦，也不知道为什么回忆起后会难受得一整天心绪不宁。但他似乎真的对索隆产生了某种炮友以外的东西。

如果一件事怎也想不出答案，就别想了，去冲个凉吧。

自打他开始玩上SM起，就只能刻意挑在人最少的时间段洗澡。蒸腾的热气模糊视线，手腕和腰际的红道子也若隐若现地藏了起来。热水浇在白皙的肌肤上马上晕开了一片红，烫烫那几道红痕也好，起码痛觉还能转移一下注意力。

这个时间浴室的外间居然有人进来了，山治需要赶忙加快速度，待得越久，不可告人的秘密就越容易被人发现。浴帘掀开后，进来的是个绿油油的脑袋。其实山治现在连那个绿藻脑袋都不用看，低头看一眼耷拉脑袋的性器官他就能认出来是谁，这幅身体好歹也一起睡过几十个晚上了，光把那小兄弟舔抬头了的事他就干过不下十几次。

那男人也是见了着一头金发就有点慌，寻思起要不要先回避一下，对着那副又白又骚的身体洗十几分钟澡的话，他可无法保证自己的命根子能一直老老实实低头做人。

“喂，别走啊！”山治说着就去拉住他。

刚要逃难似的转身离开的索隆被扯住了胳膊，他本想抱怨回敬一句“不然没忍住操了你我可不负责”，还没等张口，对面那从头到脚连带性器官都赤裸裸的身子直接贴在了索隆古铜色的肌肉上，扭动身姿把湿漉漉的水滴和雾气都蹭了上去。后方的莲蓬头也敬业地喷洒着，顺着头顶往下滴，水流划过二人肌肤的缝隙，沿着几乎挨在一起的阴茎滑下去。

一个深入而饥渴的舌吻后，山治在热气中呼吸凌乱地挨在男人耳边低语：“王八蛋，为什么你最近都不约我了，是不是有更好操的身体了？”

索隆把那个金脑袋强按着回过头，强迫他看向后方的落地镜，镜中的山治半眯着意乱情迷的双眼，红晕和热气相得益彰，腰扭得角度刚好凸显出翘着的双臀。

“你自己看看，还有比你自己更好操的身体吗？”

其实双方大概都清楚，索隆没再提出过的原因，仅仅是怕山治因为愧疚感而无法拒绝不乐意的邀约。而山治又是个绝不会把昨日炮友带到今日的人，他可绝不会主动约哪个熟人，这大概就是几个星期他们互相抻着僵持不下的理由了。好了，既然现在山治已经放下那张臭脸诚意十足地献身了，索隆当然没理由不上了。

他不像山治会找炮友，几个星期没跟山治做，那就是忍了几个星期没做了。

“我昨天刚自慰过，今天好像不太需要。”索隆趴在他耳边，口里这么讲着，手却往下游着去掐山治的白屁股蛋子。

“我看你胀成这个样子了，不像不需要的样子。”灵巧的指尖就在男人阴茎的包皮外蜻蜓点水似的摸摸碰碰，挑逗着直到要听到满意的回答，“你想着谁自慰的？”

“谁最欠操我想着谁。”两根手指就着湿哒哒的外围捅了进去，里面发出了滋遛的水声。

“啊......”山治条件发射地叫出了声后，才意识到这里不是快捷酒店，这里是宿舍的公共浴室，赶忙咬着后槽牙屏回声音捂住了嘴。

索隆把捂在嘴上的那只手用力扯了下来别在身后，三只手指狠捅进去的同时，啃在山治白皙的脖子根种草莓。

“喊出来，不许忍着。让全层人都听听生物系1班班长被我操爽了的淫荡样。”

两只手都背到了身后的山治只能咬住下唇，把高亢的叫声憋成了低吟而无法忍耐的哼声，憋得眼圈都有点红了。他握住男人快速捅动的手指制止住了，把对方阴茎夹在两腿间摩擦，暗示对方他等不及了。

索隆对这暗示心领神会，上行下达，一把拎着山治的一条白腿把他翻了个儿转到背面，抬着那条腿就往里肏，反正那时候山治的姿势不太雅观，有点像电线杆旁边的某种小型犬类。山治一只腿撑地本来就哆哆嗦嗦，手指还用力抓着打滑的墙壁，幸好索隆还有只手搂住了大腿根，如果那只手能干净点不要一边尝试撸来撸去给自己打手枪就好了。

两个人从头到脚、从屁股到几把全都湿得彻头彻尾的，花洒的热水浇在顶撞最凶的位置，索隆感觉每次捅进去都在往外溢水。

“真应该让你看看，你那里骚得就跟个女人似的。”

山治还真回过头看了那里一眼，模糊的视线里，深肉色的巨大阴茎进进出出，就像打夯机砸在水里一样往外喷溅。下流的话语加上淫荡的画面，极大程度冲垮了山治的防线，不管怎么咬住后槽牙叫声都要从牙缝里挤出来，剧烈分泌的荷尔蒙让他单腿直打颤，后庭的部位随着剧烈收缩。

整个穴被温热的液体和一根性器充胀的感觉太快活了，液体满滋的触感之下他们都撑不了多久就一起射了。甚至连索隆都被爽得第一次叫出了声，低沉又虚弱的男吟声线拂过山治耳根的绒毛。山治想着以后要一直让索隆这么爽到天上，这样就能一直听到那声好听到勃起的呻吟声了。

“喂，看来水里做爱...啊......你慢点拔......水里做爱容易早泄，这说法是真的。”索隆从那溢满水的洞里慢慢拿出自己那根，这种又湿又紧致的质感仅仅是退出来都险些让他想再战一次，听到山治不想活了的那句挑衅话语后，他猛地一抽，山治被报复得惨叫连连。

“去你妈的，老子是保质保量持久型。”他得意地指了指山治洗澡水卡的余额，证明莲蓬头水流了多久，他就坚持了多久。男人清洗起半皮软的阴茎，山治撅着屁股开始往外清精液。

白屁股上有一道红痕，索隆从刚进来起就在意了很久，还有那粉色的乳头有几处破皮，锁骨一周还隐约带着血印。

几周没碰过的身体，再次见到时纹身似的铺满了其他男人的印迹，索隆只觉得气不打一处来，但作为仅仅是炮友的关系又敢怒不敢言：“你最近玩的够野的？”

“谁叫我最混蛋的那个炮友这几天倔脾气犯了，开始对我放置play了。”山治轻瞥了一下身上的印子，内心叹了口气，要不是你这三个礼拜该主动的时候装死，老子至于挨几下鞭子才能射出来。

“这个，”索隆抬了抬下巴，眼神示意白胸脯前边的一块伤，“你好这口？”

山治极其无奈地丢了个白眼，心里早就把这个混蛋变着法骂了好几十遍。所以说，是因为其他的炮友都太没劲了，不找点刺激的我他妈就快成性冷淡了好嘛。

“要不做个交易，我当你长期炮友，但你陪我玩个游戏。”

\---TBC


	4. Chapter 4

虽然隔了一个多月才再次操到手，但索隆早在两周前就知道山治背着他去玩什么了，甚至还利用这段时间做了番准备。  
从某一天起，山治在遇见罗时眼神都会不自然的躲闪，然后才开始寒暄，精于剑道的人从不忽视如此反常的细节，直觉告诉他这俩人有秘密瞒着他。  
那是一个月黑风高的夜晚，索隆本来只想去他和山治常约炮的快捷酒店前台问问，看对方最近是否带了别人，但他以一条南辕北辙的路线出现在了一家情趣酒吧里。  
那家酒吧不查身份证，服务员无论男女，都戴面具、穿兔女郎皮衣，所有卡座都烟雾缭绕，尖叫和调笑声污染着他的鼓膜，迪斯科球更是晃到睁不开眼。  
就在这种条件下，索隆硬是一眼锁定了坐在角落里的特拉法尔加·罗。  
罗的旁边是个中年男人，他俩都没吸粉，甚至大学生手里端着的是可乐而不是酒，但桌上一个托盘里的东西明显不对劲，零碎索隆不认识，鞭子他还是见过的。  
两人的目光在散发着糜烂味的空气中交汇，医学生神色平淡的中年人说了几句话，才向他走来，震耳欲聋的音乐声中，索隆从几步远的位置就听见了罗的心跳声。  
“别说出去，”罗的气息很乱，显然表面很稳内心慌的一批，“尤其别跟你舍友说……你开条件。”  
伸手拽过一把高脚凳坐下了，索隆的声音很凉，“你桌上是什么东西？”  
“不关你事，”罗下意识的回头望了一眼，显得生无可恋，“别问了，不认路没关系，我叫出租车送你回学校行吗？”  
“你带山治来玩了？”猩红色的眼眸徒然一利，一个空酒瓶恰好滚到了两人之间，索隆握着瓶口捡了起来，仿佛正手持一把长刀，“那就关我的事了，这不是好地方。”  
“我是给他看过论坛，”山治心虚的挺明显，罗估计此人九成是上手了，而且挺喜欢，“但后续发生了什么，我真不知情。”  
“什么论坛，也给我看看。”

与山治身体力行玩个爽的态度不同，索隆同学在该SM论坛上驴唇不对马嘴的连续回答了多个问题，收获一片差评的同时积攒出超过数百积分，兑换了一节长达三小时的“入门课程”。  
说是课，其实就是SM的GV，边看边做了笔记后，索隆重拾信心，继续用错误答案毒害下一批萌新换积分，并美其名曰“劝退迷途的羔羊”。  
如此这般，“课程”从新生模式一路上升到地狱难度，在点满理论姿势和道具技能后，索隆网购了一条麻绳。  
同宿舍的路飞正在吃外卖，见状大喜，“你终于要去绑架小电锅了吗？山治做的拉面可真香，那锅绝对是宝藏。”  
“做梦，锅是我救下的，只是寄存在他那。”以及宝藏的是做饭的人，又及人也是我的，谢谢。  
索隆找到山治的时候，此人在宿舍楼附近一脚放倒了辆自行车，上面的男生飞出去老远，“道歉！他妈的人渣！”  
山治身后有个女孩摔倒在拐角处，刚买的水果掉了满地，人也捂着膝盖，疼的直哭，看上去刚发生了一场车祸。  
“是她自己不长眼突然过马路，我在正常骑！”那男生梗着脖子辩解，山治走过去，抬腿前还左右看了看，索隆借由发色和身高之便，很好的融入了周围的树，没人发现他，“去你妈的，大男人撞倒女孩扶都不扶还敢骂人！？而且lady怎么可能有错！？”  
站在原地欣赏了一会儿后，索隆目送山治一边流鼻血，一边扶着那女孩去学校的24小时便利店买伤药，看上去两个人都得治治，然后才从另一条小路绕过去，把那个试图肇事逃逸的哥们儿又打了一顿，附赠麻绳一条。  
原本他想用那东西绑走山治，好好掰扯一下对方的“爱好”，不过现在他怀疑起自己的判断——圈圈眉可不像视频里那种会跪在地上当狗的人，山治是匹狼。

在公共澡堂提出“玩个游戏”后，索隆的心情有些忐忑，他不知道山治玩SM是否有难言之隐，而那处私密空间又能否对自己开放。  
“你不是说这个吧？”结合上下文和语境，山治露出了惊恐的神色，“不玩，我不想年纪轻轻被人抽断脊柱导致半身不遂。”  
“……不用鞭子。”索隆走到旁边的花洒下开始清理，变成一颗货真价实的水藻。  
“那也不许咬或者打，你控制不住力道。”言罢还意有所指的瞟了一眼刚卸甲归田的小兄弟，索隆不禁开始思考自己刚充的50块钱够不够他们再来一轮，“……可以，我也不动手。”  
“那好，不能反悔。”按照索隆仗着几把大就乱捅的技术，山治不认为此人还掌握更高超的SM技巧，毕竟他也只玩过这几样，自觉把路都堵死的人放心大胆的开始洗头，胡乱应下了索隆让他第二天早到会议室半小时的要求。  
古生物学要求小组合作，提交一张海报，学号是按入学成绩排的，生物系的班长们理所当然的分在一组，当娜美到达租好的讨论室时，这两名学霸都已经在场了。  
“热死了，干嘛不开空调？”索隆还好，山治闷着一身长袖西装，脸都憋红了，细密的汗珠顺着脸颊滑下，渗进立起来的衬衫领子里，“遥控器在哪？”  
说到这个词的时候，山治几乎要跳起来，愣了两秒后，突然一瘸一拐的跑去抽屉里乱翻，“我给你找！”  
……这花痴男不但没眼睛乱看，甚至没有称呼“娜美小姐”，橘发女孩看了看自己的波点低胸装，怀疑山治有密集恐惧症。  
“在这，”索隆从窗台上摸出遥控器打开了空调，示意娜美挑个位置，“坐下。”  
说时迟那时快，娜美的手刚模在椅背上，山治已经飞快落座了，居然还在索隆旁边，平时这色厨子是一定要lady环绕才肯好好办事的，“你俩坐一起干什么？……难道要争着当小组长？幼稚。”  
“我是组长。”索隆的左手插进裤兜里，向后一靠，山治则难得的没有反驳，随着室内温度的降低，他倒是不流汗了，病态的红晕却不曾从脸颊上消退。 

人刚一到齐，他们就开始为研究元古宙的蓝绿藻还是红藻争的不可开交，往常山治不会放过这个吐槽索隆脑袋的大好时机，但今天他安静如鸡，甚至根本没从椅子上站起来。  
索隆在路飞和乌索普决定打一架时暂时闭麦，他瞥了一眼神游天外的人，默默将按摩棒调高了一档。  
因为距离近又都没说话，他甚至听到了隐隐的马达声，山治慌乱的想抬起一点屁股，避免底座和椅子磕碰导致声音更大，却在刚起身的瞬间被突如其来的电流弄的双腿发软，臀部与椅面亲密接触，棍状物擦过前列腺，被吃的更深了一点。  
“嗯……”他忍不住哼出一声鼻音，索隆的手始终没从裤兜里拿出来，那就是个定时炸弹。  
“我让你坐下。”猩红色的眼眸盯紧他，关系中占据主导地位的人用口型如是命令，山治咬紧牙根点了点头，不意外的发现自己硬的更厉害了。  
……答应索隆玩游戏就他妈的是个错误，鬼知道这货的会员等级比他高那么多。  
在屁股里夹的东西又高了一档后，耳边的声音逐渐远去，好像是那两个人真打起来了，其他人在拉（qi）架（hong），山治用手撑着头架在桌上，祈祷这能掩盖自己的丑态——他已经开始忍不住扭腰了。  
索隆眼看着黑西装裤包裹的圆润臀部在椅子上小幅度磨蹭，带动按摩棒在肠道里来回转动，刺激一周的敏感点，这无疑是恶性循环，越是被操的厉害就越想要，山治已经顾不上廉耻了，凸点高频摩擦内壁，还时常碰到前列腺，他闭上眼微微张口，规律性的发出气音，感叹自己被一个硅胶制品干的有多舒服。  
“我来帮忙！不行还有山治！”弗兰奇加入战场，看来乌索普正落于下风，路飞哇哇叫着自己能一个打俩，一边不甘示弱的喊索隆，表示自己也有后备军。  
山治被这突如其来的一嗓子吓了一跳，他猛的抬头，又在触及娜美狐疑且担忧的眼神时条件反射的坐直了身子。  
骨盆倾斜度一变，按摩棒被死死压在了前列腺上，索隆开始随机调整振动模式，刺激忽强忽弱，好像真的有人在一下一下操他似的，山治的腰在发抖，西装裤的前后都氤氲起一片水渍，他开始想抚慰一下胀痛的阴茎，通过扭动身体让它在金属拉链上蹭过，因为别扭的束缚在裤子里，他很难就此达到高潮。  
索隆绑的不算紧，随着他的挣动，卡在第五肋间隙的红绳向上滑动了几分，恰好摩擦着乳头下方，山治赶紧捂住嘴，装作打呵欠的样子，余光瞥向正低头“认真”设计海报布局的索隆。  
——想要，好想让他摸我的乳头和阴茎，好想让他操我。  
仿佛听见了他的心里话一样，索隆动了动脖子，始终放在遥控器上的拇指下按，数秒没有抬起。  
强烈且持续的电流从按摩棒头端释放，正凿在前列腺上，狭窄的甬道瞬间收缩，凸点几乎要陷进柔软的肠肉里，山治一头栽倒，他肯定骂了句操，但可能压根没发出声，射精被强制的后庭高潮和根部的束缚无限延长，爽的他几乎失神。  
男生们都热衷看打架，几个女生坐在原处聊八卦和店铺新品，娜美被拉着看了好几个美妆视频，好一阵没关注貌似病了的山治，等她再去看时，圈圈眉正半瘫软在桌上，浑身筛糠似的抽动。

“我俩到的早，先分了几个饭团，不过是我前天买的，”索隆的铁胃有目共睹，山治的口味刁到只爱吃自己做的饭也是人尽皆知，大家并不怀疑前者的饲料能毒死后者，“他可能肚子不舒服。”  
“别担心，我打赢了！”路飞踩着两个手下败将，对眼前诡异的场景毫无所觉，“我带着他们写蓝绿藻！”  
……并不是很担心这个问题。  
在绿藻头把人架走好一阵后，一直感觉不对的娜美终于找到了违和之处，“啊，他们能成功找到校医院吗？”  
看来是不太能，直到小组讨论结束，他们用无数张长着索隆脸的Q版蓝绿藻填满了整张海报，那两个人都没再出现。  
当索隆走到楼梯口，打算公主抱时，山治死活不肯，还色厉内荏的嚷嚷着“不许把老子当女人不然踢死你”，等被照着屁股打了一巴掌发出羞耻的淫叫后才想起自己正处于SM游戏中，只好硬邦邦的改口“别麻烦你”。  
被架着上楼的后果就是按摩棒时不时因抬腿的动作向外脱，又被托住底座的红绳勒回来，随着他的步伐自发的操起红肿的括约肌，头端反复研磨前列腺，他边走边喘，感觉裤子又绷紧了，连索隆把震动开到第二档都没发现。  
这次索隆居然没迷路，两人跌跌撞撞的摔进二楼最远的那个洗手间里，他把人按着手腕抵在某个隔间的墙上，用脚勾上了门，但没插锁。  
山治本来大概是想提醒他的，但在被他捏住裆部的时候就只会浪叫了，隔着西装裤揉了一阵后，索隆把皮带抽掉，比平时的款式更宽松的裤子滑落到地上。  
“不穿内裤被玩具当众操射爽不爽？”他顺手扯开西装外套，又把衬衫下摆往上一掀，塞进山治嘴里，“自己咬着。”  
龟甲缚给青年本就姣好的曲线平添了几分妩媚，血红色的绳子勒在白皙的躯体上，美的触目惊心，绑的时候山治叫的活像动物园的鸭，索隆没忍心下死手，因此只留下了浅浅的痕迹，正因为美好介于完整和破坏之间，反而让人更想把他弄脏。  
山治含糊着回答了一句什么，挺起腰在他腿上摩擦又站起来的性器，露出的下体泥泞不堪，肠液随着震动被甩了一地，上一轮的精液则被蹭在了索隆身上。  
“……骚货。”随手捏着塑胶底座干起山治柔软的后庭，那里完全被操开了，能很好的适应柱体的横冲直撞，阴茎被刻意忽略，索隆含住他硬挺充血的乳尖各吸几口，用牙咬住位置危险的红绳上下摩擦，带着疼痛的快感几乎冲散了山治的理智，涎液将衬衫下摆濡湿了一大片，他毫无尊严的自己抬起一条腿架在马桶上，方便前列腺被更好的照顾。  
他心里更想要索隆那根大家伙，大概是眼神过于饥渴，绿藻头终于大发慈悲的往前顶了顶，隔着牛仔裤的布料摩擦两人的阴茎。  
“操——真烦，谁把厕所盖这么远的！？老子抽烟都不方便。”

声音从走廊的另一端传来，随后传来附和的叫骂，山治的目光立刻落在尚且开着的门锁上，无法控制的绷紧了肌肉。  
“想夹死我？”明明没插进去，男人的声音却性感沙哑的要命，山治的心脏快要跳出来了，他几乎整个人都脱离隔间的木板黏在了索隆身上，阴茎和双丸贴着索隆的腿。  
“关门！”每所学校都有几个二流子，专挑人少的专业系馆混进来抽烟赌博，还有吸粉和在女厕所滥交的，一想到那种人正在接近，山治就止不住的犯恶心，他吐出衬衫，压低声音急道，“或者赶紧把他们弄走！”  
索隆把捅他的东西一拔，单手牢牢钳制住他的两个手腕，随便扯住他背后的红绳一拉，卡在臀缝里的绳结立刻陷了进去，饥渴的小穴蠕动着含它，甚至浅浅的吃进去了半截，“求我。”  
“日他妈的，说好的妞呢？这居然一个人都没有，”那伙人走的比预想中的快，但居然先拐进了异性的洗手间，“生物系的女生都是极品啊，尤其是叫娜美的，那个胸……”  
然后是一阵猥琐的哄笑，索隆眼看着圈圈眉已经说到一半的话变了味道，小流氓对lady们侮辱性的行径激怒了眼前的人，“求……丢雷楼某！！！放开老子！操你妈的绿藻头，求你个龟龟，老子不玩了！爱约不约，放开我，我踢死那帮混蛋！”  
暴跳如雷的人大有提起裤子就能踢飞一打二流子的架势，索隆从没见过玩SM还能给玩急了的，他赶紧把门插上，随后一拳锤在马桶上，发出惊天动地的响声，“你说不玩就不玩！？”  
要说刚才山治骂人的话隔壁还没听清，现在是真听得一清二楚，世界突然陷入一片诡异的安静，索隆喘了两口气，又接着怒吼，“债都没还完，告诉你，赔不起就肉偿！”  
山治被一通骂的懵了两秒，没听说SM中间不玩了还得赔钱的，而且他喊了安全词（丢雷楼某），目光在劈成两半的马桶和索隆之间游移了几次，默默放下了凌空的腿。  
楼下开会的众人闻声赶来，厕所炸了可是大事，男子抢修队跑到一半，眼看着一群面色不善的流氓从女厕所走了出来。  
路飞抢先嚎了一嗓子“赔我们厕所”，一群人顿时招呼在了一起，直打的天昏地暗，为了不“肉偿”，本来只想抽根烟的流氓团伙战的英勇。

另一边的男厕所里又是另外一番光景，虽然很想亲手击毙侮辱lady的二流子，但山治首先得从索隆手里活下来。  
仗着腰力过人，索隆硬是抱起他从正面干了进去，山治一边骂骂咧咧的吐槽“花样不少怎么做爱技术没进步”，一边在人家腰上缠的死紧，恨不得自己小腿使劲把索隆的阴茎往自己流水的后穴里按。  
绑的不够紧的绳索在此时显出了弊端，他的后背被不断撞在隔间木板上，拉扯的绳子也不断摩擦，无论怎么挣扎，龟甲缚最先勒紧的都是下体，屁股里被索隆塞得满满当当，阴茎根部绕的那两圈红绳收紧放松，好像凭空多出一只手来套弄他。  
前列腺液一股接一股的向外涌，湿凉的前端顶在索隆的腹肌上，蹭的一塌糊涂，受到刺激之后的绿藻头操的更猛，扒着山治的臀瓣恨不得把囊袋也一起塞进贪得无厌的小洞里。  
按摩棒连带着遥控器被一起扔进了角落里，再花俏的东西也比不上直接交媾带来的快感强烈，索隆的东西每进一下，“满足”这两个字就在山治脑子里转一圈，他不自禁的痉挛着括约肌，热情的予以挽留。  
“真想夹死我？”早忘了答应过不能咬不能打，索隆一巴掌拍在布满青紫色指痕的屁股上，他肆虐的证据已经把鞭痕遮的几乎看不到了，山治叫了一声，迎着他的动作往下坐，“操，反正你也不会软的。”  
两人连的最紧时，山治的后背也弓的最圆，拉紧的绳索压迫着射精通道，让他海绵体充血发痛，但精液无路可走，这体位着实不友好，索隆正牟足了劲照着好容易找到的前列腺一顿干，眼瞅着指望不上，他只好自己伸手帮忙撸两下，想看能否不靠后面直接高潮。  
注意到他小动作的人故意加快了频率，山治手脚都开始发软，差不多只靠一根阴茎支撑着不掉下去，这样两个人都不好受，索隆闷哼几声，又照着他屁股抽了一下，“你肉偿的态度这么差？”  
“我他妈又不欠你钱，”山治脖子一梗，哆嗦着在索隆背后抓出了两道血痕，屁股吃的倒是很欢，抚慰自己的手悄悄摸上腹部，透过肌肉和薄薄的脂肪层，好像能感受到每次顶出的突起，“多少次开房白拿套，你欠老子的还差不多。”  
看出山治的难处，索隆从外衣兜里掏出把瑞士军刀，割断了红绳，断端垂到地上，随着两人交合的动作来回拖拉，中段还绕在山治的身体和阴茎上，看上去格外淫荡。  
绿藻头蹭到他的颈侧，咬住他的耳垂放在嘴里研磨，山治万万想不到这种纯情的地方居然是自己的敏感点，下定决心下回去吻索隆那三个耳坠，看这人到底怎样才能早泄，“……但你欠我债。”  
他的手被拉到年轻人汗湿的胸前，索隆好像在向他宣誓，又好像在要求彼此许诺，“搞不好得当一辈子炮友。”  
“滚，一辈子的不叫炮友！”索隆就剩一只手托着他，光靠腿俩人站不住，山治只好舍弃撸管的手改抱对方的脖子，好在索隆很快接替了他，粗糙的指面直白的捋着他勒出紫痕的性器，毫无技巧的手活倒把他爽的不知所谓。  
这次总算是两个人一起释放的了，山治被精液烫的眼前发白，光与影之间，那个绿脑袋低下来亲吻了他的嘴唇，“……对，一辈子的叫男朋友。”  
谁先输了真心，谁他妈知道呢。

\---TBC


	5. Chapter 5

自打人生中出现了罗罗诺亚·索隆那个混球以来，山治白皙颀长的手指被烟灰烫了很多次，没有防备的那种。不是烟抽得多了，也不是帕金森手抖了，只是因为他心不在焉的发呆增加了。

“反正，我不想我们的关系只是炮友。”

那天男厕所做完爱，绿藻混球搂着山治说完那句“一辈子的叫男朋友”，对方没有直接回应的打算，他便在卷眉毛上亲了一下，而后拉开距离，对着镜子整理衣襟时，若无其事地说出了这句话。

就当表个态了。

失败就失败，丢人就丢人，本来约个炮把真心都约出去了就很扯淡。反正，索隆不想他们的关系只是炮友，这一点他们彼此早就心知肚明。

烦，真烦。绿藻头，直男中的死基佬，基佬中的死直男。心知肚明了干嘛还非要讲出来。窗户纸捅破了就得回应，可你叫我回应什么？

是，山治跟男人约炮、做爱、缠舌头。他给男人口交，男人也给他口交。玩的过火的时候能被插得差点肛裂，乳头最敏感的点渗出血珠。他现在还有且仅有一个各方各面都让自己满足到天上人间的长期炮友，一个叫索隆的男的，能把他后面插得快坏掉、几天碰不到他那根就忍不住想操得不行，的男的。

但这......不能代表他喜欢男人、想跟男人处对象吧？

他的屁眼可以对索隆无限制开放，两个囊袋可以被索隆捏在手上尽情蹂躏，双腿可以在索隆需要时大敞而开，哪怕是床上最不为人知不知廉耻的、最淫荡的浪叫喊声都能给索隆展现得淋漓尽致。

但你要他牵着索隆布满硬茧的手，深夜星空、缠缠绵绵、你侬我侬说着你爱我我爱你。操，这不是他吧？

lady啊，lady啊，lady若是知道了他跟一个臭男人搞男同性恋，不就失去lady了么？！或者换种说法，若真当了索隆的男朋友，lady跟他表白的时候（当然这可能性简直比绿藻头不迷路还小）他得拒绝吧，拒绝理由——

对不起xx小姐，你是我见过最可爱的女生。但我不能当你男朋友，因为我已经有男朋友了，嗯对没错，我的男朋友就是......

一个满身臭汗，胸脯硬得像钢板，只会吵架、不懂浪漫、每天举铁的绿藻头？！

就尼玛离谱！

文斯莫克·山治，生而为守护lady的骑士，怎么会为了一颗绿藻球，放弃一片桃色的大森林？

但他的的确确在听到那句话的瞬间，全身上下席卷而来一股谜之悸动，心脏漏跳一拍的那种悸动。不想承认也得承认，他第一反应不是纠结自己怎么被个死直男表了白，也不是在意自己的lady缘，而就是单纯的，暗爽。

该死，他文斯莫克·山治也是驰骋炮场多年的老手了。约过的男人脸也不记得、名也不记得，数量就更别提了，反正，互相解决生理需求罢了。

到如今，他不争气地只爱和一个男人做爱，并且用意不明地主动拒绝了其他炮友。甚至射完后的不硬期还想躺在那绿藻头怀里，一边戳着他结实的胸大肌，一边对着那副让人上瘾的软嘴唇亲一口，然后对面就性暗示十足地塞进了舌头猛吸起来。再然后，索隆就又硬了想操了。

哦，问题不在伸不伸舌头、硬不硬、想不想操。在于，他上瘾了，对罗罗诺亚这个人本身，上瘾了，且这上瘾程度不亚于对索隆那傲人尺寸的硬物。

更丢人的地方在于，那些没约的夜晚，他在宿舍床上双手抱头盯着天花板，可耻的念头一闪而过：要不，让那混蛋抱着睡一辈子也不是不行？

显然，他对索隆存在某种远凌驾于炮友之上的感情。

老炮手了，怎么可能会在一颗绿藻球身上滑铁卢了？他妈的睡个觉而已，还真能睡出真心么！

对着天花板看了那么久，都快看穿个洞了，有些事也还是看不穿。桌上的小电锅还和两年前大一时同般崭新，山治对厨具向来爱护有加。

一晃过去，都给他做了两年饭了。

他居然能给一个臭男人做了两年饭，真的太不对劲了。

说来山治和特拉法尔加·罗小学初中高中也都是同一所学校，但总有那种做了12年同学却还混不熟的事。也就是那次同城软件不幸约到了一起，两人友谊因为这种不可言说的原因急剧升温。

当他得知罗和索隆那个室友，大胃王路飞，真的在一起时，他发现自己对这个男人还是不了解。

“说起来，我一直以为，堂吉诃德财团那两个，你要么选哥，要么选弟。”傍晚的操场天空印上紫红色，山治跟罗开了两罐啤酒已经坐了半个小时，他吸了口香烟吐出了一直想说的话，“谁知道你最后选了一个连工作还没找到的穷学生。”

“我自己不也是个连工作都没找到的穷学生。”罗握着啤酒罐淡淡地说，甚至他还是个医学生，好更穷了，“但这种事不就是，选那个在一起最自在的么。”

那个在一起最自在的么。山治撵灭了烟头没往下想，因为他知道一旦想下去了浮现出来的是哪张脸。

“不就是罗罗诺亚当家的。”罗放下了啤酒罐，耸了耸肩。归咎于过于曲折的人生经历，他看东西有时也过于一针见血，但你非要一针见血地说出来就很欠揍了。山治刚抽出一根新烟要点，打火机就被吓掉了，差点把草坪燎了。

“特拉法尔加你平时话那么少，这种时候就不能闭嘴？！”没把打火机踢到罗脸上真的算客气的了，“炮——友——，我跟那个绿藻就是炮友！睡个觉而已！谁跟你似的骨子里就是个彻头彻尾的基佬，可惜了从小到大那么多被你拒绝lady。”

“山治当家，有句话不知道当讲不当讲，”罗低头漫不经心地晃晃那个啤酒罐，就算山治说了句“那就闭嘴吧”，反正他还是会继续说，“我高中就觉得你对自己性取向有什么错误认知。”

“？踢你了啊？”

“真的，我观察过。你跟女生接吻虽然像个傻逼似的喷鼻血，但其他的什么反应都没有，下半身老老实实。”

“......你变态吗？”

“哦当时隔壁班那几个追你的基佬非要拉我去鉴男，顺便生殖生理课要做调研我就看了一下。”

“……”槽点实在太多都不知道从哪骂起了，但他现在黑足底下的脚趾已经尴尬到快要抓出三室一厅了。他十分想拿点什么反驳一下，但又有种卧槽我居然无法反驳的语塞感。

“绿藻当家可不像是那种被你伤了好几次自尊，还能满不在乎的男人。人家也是有底线的，哪天真放弃了可别找我哭。”

“没他烦我我还清净，谁他妈会哭！”终于点着了下一根烟，山治长吸了一口之后平静了些，“还有，绿藻是我叫的。”

烟这东西一向很神奇，吸第一口的时候能平息波澜，吸第二口的时候很多事就不受控制地涌入大脑，于是整个人就像荧屏外的观众一样，眼前平静地过着自己干过的糟心事。

比如现在，他就想到了那该死的情人节。

准确的说是情人节的前一天，他们那整个晚上还是在翻云覆雨醉生梦死的约炮中度过。

刚刷开酒店的房门，索隆就像个狂躁症把山治按在了墙上，边狠嘬嘴唇边扯领带扒衣服，门还没关上，山治的白衬衫扣子被扯得七七八八，领带松垮地搭在脖子上，那男人充满侵略性的手直奔下体隔着西裤揉搓。搞得山治十分不争气地展示了一个男人勃起可以多容易，从疲软到全硬只需要索隆那只手，技巧性地揉捏撸蹭几下。

“你他妈，关门啊！”索隆那只手沿路滑到两腿中央准备往更后面进军时，山治双腿使劲夹住了那只手，微微哆嗦着夹的，“你猴急什么，发情了？”

脚尖十分懈怠地把门踢回了门框，索隆从他耳朵根亲到了性感的锁骨头，“嗯”了一声。他就是发情了。被夹在腿中间的手强硬地一顶，两只腿立马软下了阵，食指沿着裤缝撵到了一片微潮的地方。隔着两层衣布捅了捅就很有效果，山治喘息声带了几丝颤音。

“骚不骚，湿得这么快。”夹在腿中间的手伸过去使劲捏了一下屁股。

“还不是你个混蛋……”

突然，正蹭得他舒服的那只手撤开了，索隆攥住山治的手放到自己胯间，强迫他摸着那两根隔着外裤色情磨蹭的阴茎。

操，好想要。

下一秒回过神来他的嘴已经包紧了索隆的龟头，正像上瘾似的爱不释手地舔舐。

妈的，每次都是这样！

他又不想跟男人处对象，总得说清楚吧。但每次都是在刚要开口的当口，那混蛋就提出约一炮。山治就不得不重新想了想——

约啊，处不处对象是另一码事，但这是我作为炮友行使的权利啊！

但每次到了床上主动权就彻底掉了个儿。平时索隆喜欢他让着他，国奖不跟他抢，网课帮他挂着线回答问题，期末笔记向来复印双份。

哦对，那次他踢球把腿摔了，绿藻头足足背着他骑车上下课两个礼拜，胜过专属拐棍。换药复查一次不落，记得比他自己还清楚。

也不知道这家伙从哪学的，当他捏了几个形状歪扭的饭团，把托盘“啪”地往山治面前一放就转身回去了时，山治还真的没来由鼻子一酸。

更不可思议的是，山治说句想洗澡了他就二话不说给人扛到了浴室，把自己宿舍椅子搬来给他坐着，拿毛巾从头到脚给他擦身体。山治明显感觉擦到私密部位的时候索隆手不自然地卡顿了半秒钟，然后假装若无其事地擦过去。

终于他忍不住了：“能摸一下么？”

......

“当然不能了！！”

“哦那算了。”

要不是腿骨折了，绿脑袋可能又得挨一脚。

被搀着走出浴室时，他无意地往下一瞥（他发誓绝没有那种意思），就看见索隆好像勃起了，却像个五好男人什么坏事也没做。

“看屁啊你？！”理论上来说，看见喜欢的人裸体就支了帐篷很正常，但被发现了就是另一码事了，索隆反正现在只想钻地缝。

如果脑子里有监控摄像，山治绝对要调出来看看，他也不知道当时怎么想的，就自然而然、顺理成章地在索隆脸上亲了一下，“等我腿好了再做。”

老天，谁会知道在脸上轻轻亲了那么一下，索隆人傻了整整一晚上。

但是！你别看山治平时占尽了主动权的样子，只要走进了酒店房门，瞬间精虫上脑，摸到索隆那根几把就色令智昏，他怎么就控制不住那该死的性欲，饥渴求操的心让他对那绿藻言听计从。

不管了，反正他现在只想及时行乐，今朝有炮今朝爽。

做了两下深喉之后，两个人都有些忍不住了。索隆两手按住了他的金脑袋，而山治已经自己把裤子褪到大腿根，跪在地上用手指自慰了。裸露的性器官偶尔还因为爽摆动两下，马眼正溢着几滴清液。

太色了，这厨子犯规了。

他低头看向山治那张脸，后庭被自己手指捅弄得舒服，却因为嘴被阴茎堵住无法娇喘，只有时不时传来的几声忍耐着的低闷的哼声，微微皱紧的卷眉毛下是一双欲罢不能的迷离蓝眼睛，而下面那张不大的嘴，正被索隆的阴茎进进出出地肏着。

不能看了，索隆真的忍不住了，对着那张脸，他马上就想射了。

他按着山治的脑袋狠狠捅了几下，在射精的关口拔了出来，自己撸了两下，白浊的精液颜射在山治泛红的脸蛋上、金色的发丝间。

绝景。

兴致有点过于高涨，好像忘了什么。以前做爱，口，向来都只是调情的前戏。谁想到他这次居然没忍住就射了出来。都怪那色厨子自慰的的样子太欲求不满了。

“你他妈，现在就缴枪了，我呢？！”急得生气的山治都懒得嘲笑他早泄，气哼哼地扯过索隆绿裤子的一角擦起头上的精液。这也难怪，他后穴好不容易扩张得差不多，淫水淌到了大腿根，夹了夹腿就盼着那个东西赶紧进来满足他。

现在这，这算什么交代？！

索隆低头看着又急又气还骂脏话的山治。后边的手倒是毫不懈怠，仍然趁他不注意在操着自己，跪在地上分开的两腿并得紧了，还忍不住地蹭两下。他拽起山治就摔到了床上，整个身子的重量压在上边。压在底下的山治两手被束缚住，他很痛苦，后穴渴求着东西的插入，但现在它是空虚的，只能靠扭动腰身磨蹭慰藉。索隆把他白皙的大腿横着掰开到一个很大的角度，穴口扯开后里边的水就更肆无忌惮地淌出来，氤湿了床单。

直接三根手指就捅了进去，一声放肆的呻吟声传了出来。索隆指尖捻了捻拉丝的粘液。真骚，他想着，很快再次进入。

“你把手……啊啊……把手拿出去！老子不要手指！啊，啊，反正你也硬不了了，啊嗯……拿出去！”

让山治意想不到的是，那混蛋真的把手拿出去了？！听不出来说的是气话吗？！拿手让我爽爽也比放置play强吧！

突然，一个发热的硬东西顶在了同样发热的穴口。索隆松开了山治的一只手，带着它往下摸了摸那是什么。

“谁说我硬不了了。”索隆带着山治的手抚过柱身，指尖感受到了表面爆棚的血管。硬是向人展示了一个男人在喜欢的人面前不应期能有多短。那只手来到了柔软的囊袋，索隆让他捏了捏，同时缠上了山治嘴唇，“这里边存的，今天晚上全都给你。”

那两个睾丸里存的精液到底还有没剩下的，山治不知道。他只知道那天晚上后穴是真的被干坏了，穴口破了一圈皮，走路磨得生疼。

“我包里带碘酒了你用不用？”山治正站在床边对着镜子看后面的破口，躺在床上的男人突然这么说，“前边那个拉链里，你翻翻能找到。”

自从上次打炮，索隆玩过火了没忍住，把那嫩粉敏感的乳头咬破了却找不到消毒创可贴，山治疼的连踹了他好几脚，幸好没感染。但打这以后，他开房前记得都背瓶碘酒。

“你居然会带这东西？”山治光着屁股走到桌子边开始翻找索隆的包。

“嗯，万一你精虫上脑要玩SM了呢。”

“滚。”山治随便抓了包里一把东西摔到他脸上。

翻找的手停住了，他看见包里有个缎带包装好的礼品盒。

2月13号，明天情人节，操......

他有种不详的预感，这礼物盒除了给他还能给谁。那天真的不该没忍住亲了那混蛋一下，这绝对是个错误的暗示，那家伙绝对误会了什么！他可真的不想再被表白一次，主要是他他妈的不想回应。

不是吧阿sir，我不是基佬啊草！

但是，他更不想失去索隆啊草。

所以他选择在那天十二点前假装睡着，天不亮时趁男人熟睡爬起来溜走。然后，他给娜美小姐罗宾小姐薇薇小姐白星小姐......都打遍了电话，总之能想到的lady他都邀约了一通。他心不在焉地赞扬每位lady，情人节最火热的告白送给她们，可脑海里却停不下来想着那个绿藻头。他把自己的二月十四排得比美国总统还满满当当，这样才能在这天彻底结束后回到宿舍。

十二点过后推开宿舍门，座位上没人坐着等，或许可以松口气。但与此同时伴随着一股沉寂的落空感，这很莫名其妙不是么？

“喂山治，索隆今天来找了你十几次你去哪了。”

山治愣了一下，而后磕磕绊绊地从上衣口袋摸出一根烟，点上。跳动的火苗被打火机盖子压灭，烟嘴短暂地在唇边停泊半秒后移开，无人发觉的叹谓随着迷雾般的白色烟圈吞吐而出，整个人都浸在比烟雾还茫然无措的情绪中。

“我去见女人了。”

指缝的香烟挪离嘴边，停滞在半空，烟灰掉落到了指尖。

\---tbc


	6. Chapter 6

人能一走神走了二十分钟，特拉法尔加·罗也实在没脾气。旁边那位基佬心中的芳心纵火犯——阅男无数却即将经历阴沟里翻船的山治同学，也不知道忽地想起什么事，六神无主的表情总归好像有点低落，没了方才说出“绿藻是我叫的”那副神采奕奕的得意样。

随着手头缈缈烟丝纷飞飘零的思绪，终于在被无视的罗哥意见老大地叫了十来声“黑足当家”后收回了。那时他才发现胡思乱想的间隙中，夕阳已经彻底和地平面say goodbye了，星星都快出来眨眼了。

“啊抱歉，刚才......说到哪了？”是真的不记得到底说到哪里，他开始回忆起那操蛋的情人节，隐隐约约记得又是特拉法尔加絮絮叨叨地劝他什么，反正烦，哪边都很让人心烦。

“所以说，山治当家你再这么磨叽下去，你男人......呃我是说...你炮友真的就要飞走了。”

“煮熟的鸭子都不会从我的料理台飞走。”山治用手比划着剁鸭头的姿势，而后故意白了一眼得以扭头避开罗的目光，可不能让这毒舌看出来自己虚得一批却强撑着气势，“更别说一只满脑袋缠了绿藻的鸭子，又没别人要，还能飞到哪去......”

“不然呢，你跟我打听这学妹，说是你要追她我可不信。”

哦，山治想起来为什么他俩小中高12年就是没怎么说过话了，因为特拉男这张嘴可忒会说话了。

挂着一只白熊吊坠的手机聊天记录界面出现了一个绝世美女的照片，在山治面前故意气人地晃了晃。说是美女真的毫不夸张，青蓝色的碧发飘逸，精致浓艳的艺伎复古妆容，放在整个学校那也是网红校花级别，水汪汪的大眼睛上下那么一眨真可谓回眸一笑百媚生，至少直击山治的心的不在话下（虽然这没有任何难度）。

直击了山治那颗爱lady的小心脏不假，但好像还直击了点什么别的。

有点隐隐作痛。

仔细回忆了一下，或许真不是什么心理作用或者错觉，恰好情人节那件事过去没多久，山治就撞见了宿舍楼下的索隆和这位lady。

按说这个世界上lady虽好却有瞎，所以偶尔那么一个两个看上这个没品位的举铁男也不是什么新鲜事。

但是山治......姑且算是直男的第六感，一向迟钝且废置，却在这瞬间发出了报警音。

问题就在：罗罗诺亚约他的次数少了，且罗罗诺亚开始打工了。或者说，罗罗诺亚因为周末要打工，所以主动提出打炮邀约少了？

是想多了么，好像连那张脸都有点变冷了。

两千块钱。

他拿自己的女人缘发誓对绿藻头的聊天记录毫不关心，但那白痴起身离开的时候手机屏就这么亮着放在桌子上。

聊天框里他给lady刚转了两千块钱，还新鲜热乎的。

山治也想过，这个女生会不会是索隆的妹妹之类的，但看两人无论长相还是气质......就驴唇不对马嘴，除了发色属于同个色系，其他怎么看也没半点相似。

很偶然，很偶然的一次......尾随，山治得知了美女是医学院的。

想到这他才记起来，今天跟罗约这顿酒的初衷，可不是听他啰里八嗦教育“一个会成功的人就是绝对不错过任何一个机会的人”的，百分之九十九都是出于罗那条“打听清楚了”的消息。

亏了罗，他现在知道了那位名为光月日和的美女是索隆高中时代的前女友。

这谁想得到？这绿藻头平时都干些什么：光看山治洗个澡就硬得生疼，几天操不到那屁股就忍不住在课上动手动脚，随便做完一次爱山治身上就被啃的通体红印......嗯，最后还读不懂空气自说自话地表了个白。这种饥渴的插屁眼性需求，在认识山治前的19年竟都是个直男？......好吧，说来他现在倒也是个狗直男，信了信了。

说起周末打工这件事，山治就气不打一处来。毕竟周六要早起的话，周五晚上就不能酣畅交缠地做一宿，不然精尽人亡了第二天会腰疼的。

以前周中开房会因为第二天上课而收敛点，不过没关系，还有周末可以毫不节制地做到精疲力尽。他妈的，现在大周五晚上，干一炮就睡了是人么。这两三周的周末山治都试图在事后骑个腿到他身上，大叉而一览无余的私密部位互相上下摩擦，是，对面没两下就被蹭硬了，但什么行动也没付诸，还睡眼惺忪中皱着眉推走了山治，说了句明天得上班卷眉毛你收收你的欲求不满。

你......和尚么？

好，情人节玩消失就算我不对，但你再这样小心你vip炮友会员可就过期了啊？

既然也不愿意说，山治就也没太仔细地问打工这码事，虽然他也纳闷一个生活费绰绰有余的人怎么会突然需要钱，总不能是开房把他开穷了吧。他就说，一个以前的朋友急用钱，弟弟重病住院了。

“什么以前的朋友，明明就是老相好！”又烦又气的他开始拔地上的草，这样不太文明环保，但这玩意长得太像那个绿藻脑袋了，拔得差不多就黑皮鞋跟碾了一脚，“还是这么国色天香的美女！这种美女我也乐意打工啊！！”

“黑足当家，谁刚刚拍着胸脯说只是个炮友的，现在拿草坪撒气。”特拉法尔加是怎么做到面无表情说出这么欠揍的话的。

“......”薅草的手不自然地停了一下，不管说什么文斯莫克·山治也绝不会承认他和索隆之间还有炮友以外的关系，不能输，“对啊，炮友......也得履行义务吧？！这种交不上公粮的炮友就该扔了吧，真的不能从垃圾桶里捡炮友！”

“不过找对象要擦亮眼睛倒是真的，罗罗诺亚当家的这个前女友可不是什么善茬。”再不换个话题，山治面前这块操场都要秃了，而且罗发现的这件事真的很重要。

“胡说八道，lady都是珍宝！你不能因为lady挑男人品味有问题就否定这世上的天使。”

“她那个弟弟，昨天还来系馆门口等着了，生龙活虎的，见到女人就往上冲，健康的很。”剩了小半瓶的啤酒罐和山治的碰了一下，罗喝了一口没管一旁惊诧的山治，“不知道算不算PUA，她经常被富人夜里接走，反正我们系有人这么传。”

也就是说，那个不可一世每天装逼的罗罗诺亚·索隆，像个小傻子一样被女人骗了钱？！山治恨不得把校园日报的阿布萨罗姆叫来把这事刊在头版头条，猎奇又好笑，看他以后还有什么颜面嘲笑色厨子鬼迷心窍。想到这，山治就忍不住地想笑。

但很快，他就笑不出来了。

说来索隆的脑子只有在找路和需要情商的时候极其低能，剩下的多数时间还是比一般人聪明不少。换句话说，这么明显的穿帮，那个家伙细问一句都没有，就默不作声地打了两份零工，心甘情愿把钱都悉数贡献，说是乐于助人有点过了。

这更像是某种，补偿。

两人怎么好上的已经无从考证了，据说是一次野外春游因为迷路走失了，第二天发现的时候他们就在小木屋里睡在了一起，风言风语传得挺凶，后来索隆就干脆说是在一起了。分手倒是清楚，升学考试的当口——这是个十分索隆的行为。高中的女生，恋爱大过天，姑娘因为这件事一蹶不振最后发挥失常，重读了一年才来到这所大学。

所以说，有百分之90的可能，索隆……啊不，百分之95%的可能，索隆已经知道大学的日和小姐性格大变，只不过亏欠心理作祟，一个愿打一个愿挨。话是这么说，给这么美丽的女士做一辈子奴仆山治也乐意之至，但……

“但三把刀当家总不能因为这事被讹一辈子钱吧，而且万一见着见着面，旧情复燃了，你的准男友可就跑了。”罗说的这话不假，这才是山治男人第六感最担心的地方，哦天，他为什么要担心这种狗屁事！

罗继续看起来十分冷淡说：“不管是不是女人，这件事不能没完没了，为了山治当家的幸福。”他背后攥了张香波地群岛的旅游海报，上边写着四人组团double date打七折。他早就合计了刚刚好，草帽当家想去坐过山车，黑足当家想看人鱼秀，而他本人只是觉得在那边树根的缝隙里做爱一定很有感觉。

“狗屁我的幸福！”还不是为了你跟你家草帽的旅游？！山治一把扯出了罗藏在身后的旅游海报。不过特拉法尔加说的没错，这事不能再继续下去了，不然绿藻头一根筋的脑袋绝对会没有地怨言挨宰，“我先声明，那个混蛋喜不喜欢谁跟我半毛钱关系都没有，我只是很烦他这样搞得我没炮打。”

啤酒罐一干杯，双方口是心非的协议就这样达成了。管也得管，不管也得管，肯定是要从中作梗横插一脚了。

“先说好了，黑足当家你坚定点，别见了漂亮女人就倒戈。”

“喂喂，我是那种人么，只有娜美小姐那样心地善良的lady我才要守护，坏人都一样。”山治很严肃，十分严肃地掏了根烟点燃。而后他盯着罗的双耳环出神，“特拉男，你打耳洞了？”

罗一挑眉毛，炫耀出了今天最得意的笑容：“草帽当家送的。”

靠，临走还要被死基佬秀一脸……

不过看看特拉法尔加现在的样子，他居然有点羡慕又有点心动，或许……跟臭男人谈对象也不是不行？

山治，一个见到漂亮女人腿软走不动路的色批，指着他见到光月日和不倒戈是不可能的了，罗早就意料到了。他们坐在食堂相隔四五个桌子的位置观察着那桌的一举一动，还狗仔十足地带了假胡子和墨镜，这看起来只能欲盖弥彰更加惹人眼球，尤其山治嘴边的白胡子已经被鼻血弄脏了三次。

“罗，还是算了吧，日和小姐实在太耀眼了，不能对lady这么狠毒。”山治第三次接过罗的纸巾擦擦假胡子上的鼻血，继“黑足山治”后还可以来个“红胡子”称号了。

“那lady就能这么狠毒对罗罗诺亚当家了？你看她刚才还理所当然地接过了一把钞票。回头炮友没了可别拿着同城软件哭着求我介绍。”罗风轻云淡地说。

特拉法尔加·罗以前有这么多管闲事么？不过破天荒的仗义着实让山治感动了几秒，差点忘了这货的目的只是组四人团旅游打折。

终于等到索隆起了身，不知道是买饮料还是上洗手间，但总之等他在茫茫食堂找到之前的坐位，大概是很久很久以后的事了。两个扮相十分跟踪狂的学长就在娇艳美女对面一屁股坐下，气势汹汹活像校园暴力。

“特拉法尔加学长？”再完美的乔装也会在他标志性的贝雷帽上功亏一篑，更何况这是风靡全医学院的冷峻院草，名人了，最近还官宣出了柜，学妹显然有点心虚，毕竟她还是有在努力维持同学心中的表面形象，“要坐下一起吃饭么？”

“你这顿饭，也是罗罗诺亚当家的请的吧。”

这句话一出口，女人大概猜到了这两人为何而来，脸上的表情闪过微妙的不自然，而后藏住了尴尬，勾人地笑一下，“怎么，学长请学妹吃饭有什么问题么？”

罗捅了捅身旁的山治，作为主要人物从刚才开始就一言不发，好歹说句话吧。终于把彻底沦陷的他捅回过神，没想到这不争气的玩意竟然是这种惊天发言。

“没有问题！能请如此美丽的lady共进午餐是那个混球的荣幸！”说着，山治竟还在她手上轻吻了一下？他知道这样不坚定很不对，不该这样坑特拉男，但……这位学妹也太过倾国倾城了吧。

皮鞋跟狠狠在黑足脚上踩了一下，罗的队友“啊”地一声闭了嘴，甚至还回踩了一脚，早知如此还不如他自己说吧，反正罗这张性冷淡脸又不怕得罪女人，“罗罗诺亚当家周末打工也挺辛苦的，而且你自己升学考试落选，与别人无关，没人有义务买账。你现在从罗罗诺亚当家那里拿了五千块，如果明天之前不还回来的话，可能我就要把这件事告诉系里人了。”

他们合计这件事的设想过很多种可能性，比如索隆竟没迷路1分钟之内就回到了位子，导致他们话还没说出口（这应该是最不可能的了），或者山治失血过多送去校医院，再或者对面的聪明女人一针见血怼得他们哑口无言。

但现在这算什么事。

山治抬起了黑足，罗拔出了鬼哭，两个人连打带骂已经三个回合了。绿头发的男人在食堂大厅徘徊了十多分钟终于找到位子时，山治叼着香烟龇牙咧嘴地骂着“你他妈怎么能这么对lady说话！”，罗真恨不得砍了这个见色反水的傻逼。

“你他妈自己说要阻止这个贪得无厌的女人管罗罗诺亚要钱的！以后你炮友跑了可别找我！”

本次事件的最核心人物，日和女士就坐在他们旁边，一开始还没看过这么意义不明且激烈的打架斗殴有点吓到，尤其是一向高冷的特拉法尔加学长居然能被气得破口大骂。但到了后来，两个人对话带出了她做过的事，食堂人来人往说不定就被谁发现了，她现在努力控制着即将失控的表情管理，咬着后槽牙只想他俩赶快消失。

“你们两个怎么在这？”鉴于索隆曾经以为山治和罗有一腿，尽管后来知道了他俩似乎只是闺蜜，且罗跟他的室友已经正式在一起了，但看到他俩同框打得火热索隆还是有那么点不爽。而他的第二反应是，色厨子别是看上了他前女友，喂喂，那他可真的是要被女人搞得很惨了。

方才还短兵相接的二人瞬间钉住了，两团火一般的气场瞬间灭了下来，表情都慌得分外不自然。他们面面相觑不知该如何该找什么借口搪塞过去，没想到最先说话却是早已脸上挂不住的盛怒的光月日和。

“索隆先生，我还以为你是个顶天立地的男人。你如果不想借钱帮我就直说，没必要找两个人大庭广众羞辱我吧。”说完就愤怒地扔下杯子转身离开，紧倒的高跟鞋声中夹了一句，“果然还是最讨厌穷人。”

被泼了半杯水的男人愣在原地足足十多秒才反应过来发生了什么事，在回忆起刚才打架时特拉法尔加那句话时，皱眉回头看向山治。他脸上不做表情都很恐怖，更何况现在那张脸已经十分不悦。

“卷眉毛你到底想干什么。”男人没大喊也没想吵架，他只是很冷淡平静地诘问，通常来说，这个男人语调越平淡，往往说明做的事越不可挽回。

但其实，索隆是真的很想知道，这个做事全凭自己心情的卷眉毛，他他妈的到底什么意思。

“他没有，是我……”气归气，但这事做的总归有点过分，罗就想着揽在自己身上是最简单的解决方式了，但话还没说完就被山治制止了。

“绿藻头你看不出来我他妈在好心帮你吗？！不然你要一直这么被PUA，还生活不生活了？！”真的，管他干嘛，就该让他被坑死算了。

“好心帮我？我要你管我的生活吗？”索隆唐红的眼睛不可理喻地瞪着他，并没有愤怒到爬满血丝，只是一种质问和无谓的失望，“你是我什么人。”

“我……我是你……炮友啊。”这个问题把山治问得像噎了头鲸鱼，他本能地想说我是你男朋友。草不对，什么玩意，明明就是个炮友？炮字的爆破音都快夺口而出了，思忖一下这实在过于露骨，毕竟这他妈还是在吵架，最后两个字吞吞吐吐含糊不清地挤了出来。半晌，还欲盖弥彰嘟囔着补了句“这影响了老子的约炮质量”。

听到炮友两个字之后，索隆满意的点点头，和他想的简直一毛一样，可真是非常特别以及极其的他妈的满意。真难追，非常特别以及极其的他妈的难追。他抬头看了眼这残酷的苍天，心中叹了口气。

约炮就约炮，他怎么就偏偏爱上了这么个对男人心动不能的炮友？

“既然是炮友，做爱不就行了，以后别管我生活。”

\---TBC


	7. Chapter 7

索隆上辈子是属驴的吧，倔劲儿犯了八匹马都拉不回来。关键是山治从头到尾没搞懂他的点在哪里。他甚至还在脑海里分类讨论了一下：

第一种情况，绿藻头对前女友余情未了，本想复合却被山治这一通操作搅黄了，所以生气。不对啊，这样的话其实是在帮他看清了女人的真面目啊，过几天缓过劲儿不是就该好了么，哪至于气这么久？

第二种情况，绿藻头早就看出了她是什么人，只是出于愧疚感故意上了套。等下，这样山治才是在帮他脱离进退两难的困境啊，有什么可气的，绿藻头你该感恩戴德才对！

第三种情况，绿藻头喜欢山治。那就更莫名其妙了，绿藻头如果真是喜欢他的话——的确他也跟山治表过白，这才是最大惑不解的，难道这不是老子吃醋了还担心他的表现么？！这个反应算什么？爱消失了呗，感情淡了呗？

综上所述……白痴的脑回路不是正常人能理解的，最后还是百思不得其解，但总归事是这么个事，可做都做完了，就像两分钟的微信消息也撤回不了了，还能怎么办。

至于之后索隆与日和小姐还有没有联系了，谁也不知道。但索隆那张脸就还是很臭。虽然上课还照旧给他占位子、抄笔记，网课起不来床还会帮他挂线，水房传来饭香味还会端着饭盒去蹭吃蹭喝，但就像是把“不爽”两个字一以贯之大大地写在脸中央——从不约炮开始。

好吧，八成就是从不约炮开始，山治才开始接受自己对绿藻头好像有了该死的真感情。炮友，作废了就该扔回垃圾桶里，然后再找新的，至少从前他的约炮观是这样。然而他这次怂得像只金色小鸡仔——

他哪敢，再给绿藻头知道了他这种时候跟别的男人约炮去了，那三把刀可不是吃素的。

好，他承认还不行么，他真的有点怕失去索隆了，不论由于什么。

正在山治思索着如何重归于好——至少先把炮友关系恢复一下，不然性需求没得解决实在很烦，生物系就如及时雨一般组织了一场真人CS团建活动。

算不上什么及时雨，和这个铁板臭脸好巧不巧抽签分到一个队尴尬得空气都安静了。全程除了扔给山治一把枪，拿着对讲机试音说了句“喂喂，卷眉你可别拖后腿啊”，没了。

对于惯用下半身的山治来说，这种只能用枪的比赛实在不是他擅长的领域，同样也不是惯用刀的索隆的领域。但这两个人又恢复了军训时候那股意义不明的互相较劲，比着看谁击中对方人数最多。

如果忽略索隆看不懂地图这件事，他俩战绩还是棋逢对手、可圈可点的。但好笑的事实是，每次山治都从几十米远处盯着索隆的路线，只要苗头不对就立马对讲大喊一句“绿藻头这里他妈往左拐！左就是你每次端饭盒的手。”

绝对不能说拿剑的手，不然他恨不得往嘴拐。

这就是为什么他们队从开场就一度落后，两个最能打的50%的精力放在了迷路和找路上，剩下的倒霉伙伴时不时会因为对讲机里传来他俩破口大骂的吵架声暴露了位置。

更何况对面那支队伍，还有个狙击王乌索普。乌索普爱吹牛爱装逼，但在射击这件事上他绝对和他吹得一样牛逼，毕竟他家可雅也在队里，得展现出自己男子汉的英雄魅力。

一上场就是个多点精准射击，好几个人只剩下两三条命了。好在山治和索隆不打架不迷路的时候还是靠谱的，他们躲在树林背后打赌谁先击中长鼻子的狙击手，很好很争气，两个人一起打中了，乌索普最多还剩三条命了。

“喂喂绿藻头，我枪是不是坏了，为什么发不出子弹了？”

索隆再不把枪抢过来那个机械白痴能掰碎了这支枪，妈的智障，电子子弹没了。他看看自己的，也就剩三发了。得找个补给屋刷下卡充个子弹。

由于附近有个乌索普徘徊，情况紧急懒得解释，他拉起山治胳膊穿过丛林直奔补给屋。他们在床上亲密接触多得不能再多了，山治身体每一寸皮肤的触感都清晰在心，但当拉起山治手在丛林里一股脑向前奔跑的时候，只觉得心跳快得无法控制。

自作多情什么，人家只当你是炮友。

“绿藻头，有件事我刚刚就想说了......”被他拉着的山治忽然停下了脚步，还把他往后这么一拉，两人贴得又近了一点。索隆好多天没好好看过这张脸了，他没办法，一看就会沦陷到那操蛋的爱上炮友的感情里，满肚子的不爽和失落不能一秒啊。但可恶，不管多么愤怒，他还是忍不住想亲那张脸。只是越生气他就越想狠咬。

比起这些，他更想知道被牵着手的山治现在想说什么。

或许是什么他一直想听到的也说不定呢。

但没想到......

“他妈的补给站是反方向！！你个路痴拉着我一通乱转什么？！”山治抬腿就是一脚。

操，这样的么......索隆怔在原地怀疑人生。

还没来得及刷上补给卡，门外就传来了一阵脚步声，两个人加起来只剩三发子弹，这个时候正面冲突显然不是明智的选择，更何况进来的还是那个狙击王乌索普。慌忙之中二人挤进了一个柜子里藏身。两个一米八的大男人躲在一米见方的柜子里，索隆在后方大岔着腿，山治委身于两腿之间的缝隙，后背贴着前胸，屁股贴着……裆。

想来他俩很久没靠得这么近过了，索隆呼吸的热气撩过他耳边的绒毛，上次相似的感受还是那禽兽在床上舔他耳垂的时候。想着，他不自觉地调整坐姿，在地面蹭了两下屁股。

说来后面真的很久没有被粗东西插入了，如果有人操，谁愿意跟三根手指加GV度过寂寞之夜。现在那东西就在身后三五厘米的地方，山治有了个大胆的想法。或许装作不小心蹭到几下，努努力把那混蛋蹭硬了，今晚上就有炮可以打了呢。他已经想好了怎么调整数次坐姿让双臀把那个位置挤出帐篷。

他没想到，屁股刚往后挪了五厘米……然后，碰到了一个硬东西已经顶在他臀缝？诶？！

这么轻而易举，不用努力的么......

那只十分欠揍的手顺着索隆的大腿摸了上去，好几天没触碰到索隆精神抖擞的小兄弟了，他想想就激动而紧张地咽了咽口水。没想到那只手却被拦路阻截，还顺势擒拿手用力掰到了后背，肩膀头被拧得生疼差点叫出声。

“手给我老实点，比赛呢。”

你他妈要是真的不想干些什么，就别在老子耳朵旁边勾引人似的硬着屌喘粗气啊！山治使出浑身解数较劲挣脱，扭打一团中不知道谁的手肘磕到了柜子，发出一声巨响，外面正在刷卡补子弹的乌索普绝对能听到的那种声响。

很好，脚步声已经往这里靠过来了。

还能怎么办，就是干呗。索隆攥住自己仅剩三发子弹的枪，如果不能全中恐怕就要出局了。和自己的队友兼前炮友点头对视一下后，索隆端好了狙击手的姿势，准备在柜门打开的刹那把尊严赌在这三发子弹上。

从那个刚射入微光的柜门缝隙，枪头在探出的刹那连射三击。乌索普的迷彩服释放出暗示game over的烟雾，藏在柜子里的两个大男人像恶作剧成功的熊孩子一样欢呼雀跃。

“看来你打枪还是不错的。”这话很歧义，话里有话的山治一挑眉毛意味深长地看向索隆，掏出左胸前的补给磁卡伸向刷卡机前。

刚想回怼两句什么，直觉敏锐的男人感觉到了身后的不对劲。

刷卡机嘀声刚刚响起，仿佛有一整个人的重量从侧面把山治推倒在地。当他发现是那个没头没脑的绿藻头的时候，揉揉凌乱的头发整整衣领就准备痛骂这种抽风行为。

把他扑倒在地的男人迷彩服冒出烟雾。他出局了，连中四弹。而方才本该是出局的乌索普却在后方架起了步枪。

“喂，乌索普，为什么你明明已经出局了枪还能用！这个系统有bug么？！”山治现在懵逼得想踢人，不仅因为狙击王还自带原地复活技能，更因为他才反应过来索隆给他挡了几枪然后自己出局了。绿藻混蛋看山治人都傻了，忙不迭地补了一句“反正你出局我也找不到路了，我只是为了咱们队赢”。

“我乌索普大人怎么会出局！当年我玩真人CS一人单挑八百大军都完胜。”长鼻子的男人挺直了身板，食指在眼前左右摇晃的同时发出了“啧啧啧”的声音。就像炫耀自己什么宝贝似的，把身后的一把燃尽的烟头撒在他俩面前。

这孙子，原来早上在宿舍管我要了一包香烟就为了哄骗对手的？！

要不是这是个射击类游戏，而且要有游戏风度，山治绝对一脚把乌索普鼻子踢折。但总之现在，他没来由十分的不爽，气不打一处来。既然如此，别逼我使出杀手锏了。

山治十分逼真地崭露出毛骨悚然的表情，哆哆嗦嗦的手指向乌索普看不到的身后：“喂……这是什么，不是说这座山是人工开发的么……为什么会有……黑熊？”

方才挺胸抬头的神气气场顷刻之间荡然无存，乌索普脸上的表情已经慌过了山治，他大惊失色地满屋子寻找可以躲藏的边边角角，最后他想起了老人常说的见到熊一定要装死这句真理，便像升天一样躺在地上。

很好，山治打出了最后一发子弹，对面boss级别的狙击手出局——这回冒的是真烟了。

这俩人无论赢法还是输法都太过丢人，索隆甚至觉得被这么一个长鼻子傻逼打出局，简直不好意思和大家呼吸同一片空气。他无奈地挥挥手走出了补给屋，表示剩下的杂碎就交给山治了，反正不能输。

输，确实是没输。

但当山治想把这个喜大普奔值得打一炮庆祝一下的消息告诉他时，才发现那人压根儿就没有回到集合地点。

哦草，大意了，忘了这事了。

对讲机今天一天挺辛苦的，真人CS得用得上，满山头找绿脑袋还是用得上。但几十个人攥着对讲连喊带找，就是没人回声。唯一合理的解释就是，那个路痴已经迷路走得太远，超过了对讲机的信号范围了。

“那家伙不会迷路到后边野山了吧，那如果天黑了就不太妙了。”撇开刚才那个沙雕放假烟的操作，乌索普本人还是很靠谱的，“喂喂，我们不会今天晚上要去后山搜山吧？！”

“我去就行了，把手机给我，有GPS丢不了。”后方的声音伴随着香烟的雾袅。奇怪，这又不是山治他男朋友，为什么会有种不想让自己人给外人添麻烦的诡异感觉，“不然那家伙被熊瞎子吃了还得我给他收尸。”

更何况，那家伙脑袋绿得和周围丛林背景毫无破绽地融合在一起，除了山治以外的人根本辨识不出来。与其耗费不必要的时间和人力，不如让大家分散开去别的可能地方找一找。

到后山的途中下了一场短小精悍的雨，这种雨的目的就是为了把一切都浇脏，金头发、黑西装还有黑皮鞋下的泥土地。沿途中山治一直对着对讲机毫无逻辑地口吐芬芳，以此来估计绿藻头距离他的范围。对面没应答，大概还没收到他的讯号。

但他眼神很好，气喘吁吁爬了大半个野山，正在抱怨黑皮鞋跟都快断了的时候，蓦然回首，那人却在绿草阑珊处。

上来就是一脚，精准的把绿脑袋从绿荫中分离，把绿脑袋踢得火冒三丈。

“什么毛病啊你？！”他明明在树荫底下睡觉睡得好好的，猝不及防踹出来一个大包谁不急，“咱们比赛结束了？赢了吗？”

“结束个大头鬼！太阳都要落山了，我再不来找你熊瞎子就要把你吃了！”说着又气不过地狠踢两脚，毕竟有消息报道这野山还是有些野生猛兽的，哪怕是条蛇咬一下也够要命的，山治竟然是真的有在担心他了，“他妈的对讲呼了你俩小时，就不能接一下？！”

“熊瞎子来了我把它砍了不就行了。”索隆摸了摸腰间人到哪带到哪的三把刀，脸上露出比野兽还兽性十足的表情，“以及，谁睡着了还能听得见对讲啊白痴？！”

“好，那我不管你了，你自己在大森林里睡一辈子别出去了！”气得山治把烟头狠狠摔在地上，险些都忘了这是有火灾风险的，赶忙踩灭。他冒着场小雨跑了大半个山头，腿都快断了，就这态度？！

索隆那张脸铁板得恨不得能烤鱿鱼：“本来也没让你管我啊，不是早说了别管我生活，你不就是个炮......”

“炮友他妈的就不能管你了么？！”这下山治也彻底被激怒了，凶狠地爆着粗口，闹了一个多礼拜的别扭他也没闹明白，他到底是哪点对不起这绿藻头了，“所以，你到底什么意思，要换炮友么？随你！”

“那你他妈什么意思？一个做事全凭心情的炮友？”他和索隆吵过很多次架，甚至可以说没有一天不是在吵架中度过，但这么凶的还是头一次见，那男人几乎是半吼出来的，“心情好了仗着炮友的关系开个房，心情不好就仗着炮友关系乱插手别人生活，心情再不好一点就他妈直接消失一天消息都不回？”

吵架在理，不在嗓门，但山治就这么被噎住了。

说实在的，他自己从来没有意识到，可这的的确确是无法辩解的事实，噎得他哑口无言，只是他没想到索隆居然也会这么想。不知道那时理智还剩多少，但这一连串的话是他此时此刻内心唯一想到能说的：

“就是因为日和小姐那件事么？”

沉默。

“好，早知道你他妈这么不识好歹，好心当成驴肝肺，鬼才懒得管你！”

沉默。

“那你继续去累死累活打工啊，然后把所有血汗钱都悉数奉上，好啊，这样日和小姐就原谅你了啊，说不定还能抱得美人归。”

沉默。

“那可真他妈的好极了，我还能每天借光看见漂亮lady了！我谢谢你啊绿藻头？！”

“莫名其妙。”索隆握着拳站在原地，突然对视着山治的眼睛，话语冰冷而颤抖。

“你才莫名其妙。”真的，山治能给你举出一万零一个索隆莫名其妙的点。

“我说你莫名其妙！”分贝和怒焰同时达到了最高，高到足以震得对面愣在原地无法回复——山治真的无法回复，他扪心自问，究竟哪件事那句话做得莫名其妙了，还能比那个因为pua的前女友摆了一周多臭脸的绿藻头莫名其妙？

但当山治抬起头的时候，对面那双红眼睛连巩膜都爬满了血丝。索隆就那样看着他，仿佛他是个无理取闹、不可理喻的罪人。

“山治，我他妈心里有谁你不知道么？”

山治怔在了原地，人傻了。

他设想过无数种绿藻头愤怒的可能性，却惟独没想过这点。是的，他连想都没想过。

索隆捂着脸深吸了一口气，尽量让语气归于平静：“是，你这混蛋心里只有女人，怎么可能想到这种心情。但抱歉，我没法再做你炮友了，我想要你的，已经不只是身体了。同样，我也没法若无其事地睡一个我得不到的人。”

他做不到。然后就扶着三把刀，头也不回地走向了林子深处。

等到山治把一切理明白缓过神，那个绿发身影已经变得很小了，说什么再追都来不及了。他揉乱了自己的满头金发，大骂一声“操”，便也怒气冲冲大步转身离开。

疾风阔步之时，他将对讲机举到嘴边，按下了开关键。

三年多了，他此时想明白了。特拉法尔加说的都是对的，比如他对自己性取向确实存在误解，比如谈恋爱就该找相处最自然的那个人。还有就是，他是真的爱上索隆了——或许早到三年前的第一个晚上，只是他大脑拒收了这条信息。

他，也不希望他们的关系只是炮友。

“绿藻头你给我听好了。”

不知道索隆到底走出了几百米时，对讲机里忽地传来了那个死厨子的声音。这让他停下脚步，把它从衣服口袋里掏了出来。

声音带着几分电波讯号的刺刺拉拉，却也无关紧要。

“果然我还是最烦你这种硬邦邦又没有风度的臭男人。炮友什么的你爱当不当，反正我炮友多的是，又不缺你一个！”

“毫不温柔，屌又大又疼，活儿还不好，有的时候还早泄！这种垃圾桶里捡的低质量炮友就该到垃圾桶里回回炉！”

“但是啊，如果必须找新的炮友，我还是会有点困扰。”

“我已经习惯躺在一个满身臭汗、粗鲁蛮横的绿藻头旁边睡觉了。换了人……我大概很难睡着。”

“好吧，你赢了绿藻头。老子他妈的爱上你了，我……我居然爱上了个炮友，还是个臭男人。”

“三分钟之内，如果不出现在老子面前，你就永远失去我这个炮友了！”

说完了，山治深吸了一口气，泄愤似的将对讲机有多远扔多远。他都不知道自己说这些话的时候走了多远，反正三分钟之内那个绿藻头不可能找得到他。他找了一课树底下坐着，一根一根吞云吐雾地抽着香烟，烦躁地拨弄打火机的火苗。

真他妈丢人啊，文斯莫克·山治也有今天。

约炮史上的滑铁卢，真的栽在了一颗绿藻头的手上。

等索隆找到树下那个金发身影的时候，山治已经攒了满地的烟头了。他默默地走了过去，三把刀放在一边，坐了下来。

“你没有炮友了。”冒着烟圈的香烟被拦腰掐灭，山治敲了敲手表盘。

“我也没想要你这个炮友。”

“那你滚......”

话还没有说完，索隆搂着他的后脖颈按着金脑袋狠狠亲了上去。像掠夺猎物那样侵犯他嘴里的每一寸空间，身体配合着贪婪的吸吮浮动，疯狂到津液打湿了彼此的半张脸。

亲到昏天黑地，亲到日月无光。

亲到夕阳和皓月交了班，亲到星河随他们转动。

亲到情动，亲到纵欲，月光透过树林间隙照在袒裼裸裎、意乱情迷的他们脸上。

果然，那张欲求不满的脸，月光底下还是那么淫荡下贱，就该狠狠把这张灿若星河的脸操得支离破碎，不然对不起这绝景。

果然，精虫上脑那张脸，月光底下还是像只控制不住交配欲望的原始野兽。他就喜欢那人解开他前两个衬衫扣子，就和吸了毒一样欲罢不能的样子。

他们喘着粗气，赤身裸体抱在一起，山治的身下垫着男人的外套，索隆还压在他身上，八块腹肌射被山治的精液射得不忍直视。金色头发折射出月光冷艳的银色，索隆伸手捋了几下，很柔软。

“我是想要你当我男人的。”

毫无节制像泄欲一样连射了好几发的山治有点虚地轻喘，但这不妨碍他照旧凶巴巴地把男人的手一巴掌拍到一边，死不买账。

“谁要当你……”

索隆邪笑一下，月光下简直像个恶魔，掏出了手机按了个键——

“好吧，你赢了绿藻头。老子他妈的爱上你了，我……我居然爱上了个炮友，还是个臭男人。”

“好吧，你赢了绿藻头。老子他妈的爱上你了，我……我居然爱上了个炮友，还是个臭男人。”

“好吧，你赢了绿藻头。老子他妈的爱上你了，我……我居然爱上了个炮友，还是个臭男人。”

……

声音一直循环着，手机的主人已经被踹飞出去几十米了，而里面声音的主人社会性死亡地站在原地，脸色难堪得不成样子，窘迫至极地攥着手机试锁屏密码。

这混蛋到底是有多幼稚啊？！还他妈录了音？！这东西不删除后半辈子还能在臭剑士面前抬头做人么？

等下，什么狗屁后半辈子……

果然，他还是最烦这种硬邦邦又没有风度的臭男人。

\---tbc


	8. Chapter 8

网课翻车很正常，这种丢人丢到社会性死亡的尴尬很多人肯定都经历过——或者说是看别人经历过。

但你们大清早趁宿舍没人做爱，骚话连篇、淫叫连连还忘了关麦就尼玛离谱了吧。

总之，认识的不认识的，都知道生物系闻名遐迩的死对头，罗罗诺亚·索隆和文斯莫克·山治搞到了一起。好像还搞得挺干柴烈火的。

索隆这人你也知道，坦坦荡荡直来直去的直男gay，不就是网课翻个车，老师一没扣考勤二没挂科，顶多自己男人的叫床声不小心被别人听见了很不爽，大男子主义的占有欲偶尔作祟也情有可原。

而山治当时反应可就跟炸了毛的旱鸭子一个样，一面破口大骂“死绿藻为他妈的啥能忘了关麦”，要不是电脑也值挺多钱恐怕当场就跟那绿脑袋一起被踢碎了，一面还把脑袋像鸵鸟似的蒙在枕头里，没了魂儿似的哭诉这以后可怎么在lady面前做人啊。

刚在一起没几天儿，就又差点儿迎来了一次离婚。

山治想了想，这对象谈得跟炮友有啥区别么，不还是抽烟的抽烟，喝酒的喝酒，打炮的打炮，挡不住停不下的唇枪舌战，早知道跟男人谈恋爱是这样的……

也不对，臭绿藻偶尔也有是个人的时候。

比如他拿出两张香波地人鱼主题水上公园的门票和机票的时候。当然索隆本人对什么人鱼、乐园尔尔的东西毫无兴趣，但你就看看色厨子一边刷着手机新闻的水上公园落成仪式，一边疯球了似的大喊“人鱼万岁！！”，那副望眼欲穿的傻逼样，索隆就没办法了。顺便插一句，那时候他们还没在一起，而且索隆正因为情人节山治放鸽子那码事耿耿于怀，十分不爽。

但，喜欢的人这么想去还能怎么办？

算老子宽宏大度、大发慈悲，勉为其难替色厨子圆了这个梦吧。

刷了下机票，又刷了下门票，这价格让索隆僵在了原地，手机差点吓掉地上。但是索隆，一个盯上的猎物绝不松嘴，不达目的誓不罢休的男人怎么可能因为区区几千块钱放弃？

所以说，你们脑子到底是怎么长的，老子打工跟光月日和有半毛钱关系啊？！不还是为了你个傻逼圈圈眉，真是莫名其妙。

当索隆像往日一样盛满饭盒里的午饭坐在一边，面无表情冷不丁扔了两张机票和门票给山治，他第一反应是那家伙一不小心砍了什么大人物，要私奔逃命么……看到门票上的那被收藏了无数次的标志性远景的时候，他差点咬到舌头，然后下巴险些惊喜得掉到桌子上。

我……我的梦想？！香波地人鱼水上公园？！

那一瞬间山治的大脑处理了过多信息，多种交错复杂的心情挺一言难尽的。

首先，当然是对能去世界十大旅游胜地之首的香波地看梦寐以求的可爱人鱼的激动与欣喜。

其次，怎么说这也是在一起之后索隆送的第一份像样的礼物（如果非要把之前的哑铃、五金刀具和按摩棒算进来那也没办法），果然，和臭男人谈恋爱还有点像样的幸福感的。

再次，山治算是这群人里稀罕的做事带脑子的，他一下子就反应过来或许索隆打工其实是为了这两张票……好吧他误会了，但他也绝不会道歉，绝不。

最后的最后，有件事他真的很在意，全程从头在意到尾……

索隆走后，山治心理斗争了一番后拨通了特拉法尔加·罗的电话。

“罗，有件事我得跟你讲，答应我，你一定要冷静，听我把话说完。”

“啊？山治当家什么事这么严肃？”罗一向自诩情绪管理十分到位，他倒是很想看看能有什么事让他听完无法冷静，毕竟他家那位草帽常年不带脑子，已经把他的心理承受能力调教得非常强大了。

“唔……就是，你之前不是让我问绿藻头什么时候有空去旅游么。”这个平时骂起男人来干脆利落的山治，少有的吞吐。

“所以时间你们定下来了么？”罗已经翻出了手机备忘录的日程提醒准备新增条目了。

“定下来了……但是，那个脑子缺根弦的绿藻头……已经自作主张把我俩的机票和门票都买完了……”

对面传来一声巨响，绝逼是手机滑掉地下的声音。而后山治被特拉男扯着嗓子训了足足一个下午。

我有什么办法，那个傻逼剑士从来不知道看优惠消息，七折啊兄弟，七折！白痴冤大头！

话又说回这次公开处刑的网课翻车事件。

你别看山治被女人拒绝的时候锲而不舍屡败屡战，脸皮像堵墙一样厚，但事情涉及和索隆处对象（而且他是下边那个），他就脸皮极薄，薄到这整天索隆只要一提还想做爱，就恨不得当屌一脚给丫踹萎，甚至连一年一度的社团嘉年华都不想和索隆同框——起码索隆是这么揣测的哈。

爱来不来，不来正好。剑道社和足球社永远会因为这两人一言不合针锋相对剑拔弩张，两个摊子面对面摔锅砸铁、破口大骂，俨然成为每年百团大战中一道特色的靓丽风景线了。说实话，其他社团的人在今早爆出这条吓哭小孩子的大八卦后，都等着看嘉年华上这两个社团如何走向相爱相杀。

所以山治没和他一起来真是太好了，剑道社的帐篷清静了，说不定能招到有本事的高手呢。想到这，索隆擦了擦三把爱刀。

可以说安排罗罗诺亚·索隆和特拉法尔加·罗两个世纪级臭脸负责招新，剑道社实在太没有求生欲了。乌索普那边的射击社已经忽悠了百十来号新生了，连吹牛逼带变戏法带小礼品的。

而他们俩招新的方式就是......静坐，和擦刀。索隆三把刀连带罗的鬼哭都锃光瓦亮了，依旧门庭冷落车马稀，没个人搞搞宣传拉拉客就算了，他俩实在无聊还开始唠嗑。

毕竟早上那节网课是个公选课，好事不出门，坏事传千里，巨型八卦就像插了翅膀很快飞到了罗耳朵里，更何况他本人也算是这对情侣的见证者和贡献者之一。刚在摊位见到罗罗诺亚当家时，他满脸一言难尽又欲言又止的表情。

“今年社团招新很清净啊。”特拉法尔加·罗无所事事地盯着来来往往却不驻足的新生，冷冷地来了一句。

“当然，烦人的卷眉毛怕被校园日报的那只豹子拍到，就没来。”三把刀都被慢慢收回鞘里，索隆闭上眼深吸了一口新鲜空气，“不错，这个世界终于清净了。”

“虽然已经怀疑山治当家性取向十多年了，但没想到有一天他会真的跟个男人谈恋爱，毕竟这么多年追他的男生全被一脚踢飞了。”罗想了想，如果自己也是个攻的话，八成也会是这个待遇。这个胸肌比大脑发达的罗罗诺亚竟然真有几把刷子。

“呵，有些人看起来很厉害，其实也没什么。”脸上写满了洋洋自得四个字，能看出来索隆在努力进行表情管理，不然嘴角能咧到耳朵根，两眼泛出得意的光芒盖过星辰大海，“比如山治，最后不还是跟我表白了。”

那副得意忘形的样子就像炫耀自己拿了诺贝尔剑道学奖一样，真欠抽啊。

忽然眼前有个……说不出哪里别扭的谜之生物一闪而过。

刚晃过的时候是个身着粉lo裙的金发美女，好像腿挺白，细尖高跟鞋踩得娴熟。但有种不和谐感逼迫索隆二回头又看了一眼。

等下，罗，你觉不觉得这个走路姿势有点眼熟？

罗罗诺亚当家，你看那眉毛还能是谁，还有手里那根烟。

卧槽……

穿着女装、手插兜、叼着烟，还能沿路骂着可恶的卷眉毛，还能有第二个人么！

“罗罗诺亚当家的，你是不是后院起火了？”

索隆用自己那张脸实力演绎了什么叫笑容逐渐消失，下一秒看清楚了的时候，他脸黑得堪比山顶洞人在山顶凿开的黑洞，当时就一股气血直往脑袋喷涌，天灵盖都快给炸开了。

卷眉毛你大爷的，不跟老子做爱就算了，还跑这玩起女装大佬搔首弄姿？

天灵盖要被气炸开的不止索隆一个人，此时毫不知情还迎风阔步的女装山治内心也是崩溃的。

拉社团嘉年华赞助那天，山治给lady挡酒时偶然拿到了一张史上最全版社团目录和摊位分布图，本来以为废纸一张，他对除美女、做饭和踢东西（尤其绿藻脑袋）以外的事物毫无兴趣，就那几十个充斥着臭男人的破社团还能搞出什么花样不成（比如某低能直男所在的臭汗剑道社）。

早上网课翻车的时候也钻不了地缝，就想找个东西盖上脸，随手扯到了这张宣传单。有一行字让他整个人腾地从床上坐起，瞬间回了满格血。

新社团：sexy女王。简介：释放你不为人知的野性之美。

两行鼻血顺着就流了下来。我校终于也有了？！性感lady聚集在一起，讨论情趣play、私密房事、爆乳身材的人间天堂？！说不定还有穿着黑丝袜、角色扮演、情趣内衣的闺房秀。

这种堪比女澡堂的地方，怎么能少的了他！！

可惜他不会隐身，那就得开动脑筋想个办法了，比如——做她们的小姐妹。

高跟鞋真累，化妆也累，穿裙子也累（尤其他裆部其实是比人家多了一块的，要藏好别暴露）。哦天，lady们真的又辛苦又伟大！

帐篷门口扑鼻而来一股天国才有的勾魂夺魄的魅香，他心脏砰砰砰好似要跳出来，激动的心颤抖的手，哆哆嗦嗦缓慢地掀开帐篷。波涛汹涌的吊带黑丝美女在等他！

掀开帘子的瞬间他整个人石化了，当头霹雳砸把血脉喷张的山治砸得想跳楼。重金求眼是他没毛病了。

操，这他妈是一屋子什么生物？！！

人妖？！女装变态男？！

居然看见他这身行头，全屋的恐怖生物都像哥伦布发现新大陆一般激动不已。滚！老子不是你们同好！！

跑出去几十米远终于甩掉了S级灾难，他心有余悸地掏出一根烟叼在嘴里，仪容体态也用不着维持了，立马变成了平时插兜的大叉腿，嘴里就忍不住想骂几句。全然忘记了自己穿着女装这码事。

布鲁克同学是山治隔壁班的一名普通同学，岁数大了些但意外的开朗，爱音乐，爱牛奶，爱哟嚯嚯嚯地大笑，顺便一提他专业方向是代谢生物学。和山治关系还算不错，起源是他有次偷看色情杂志被山治撞上了，此后二人就保持着以色物换色物的交易关系。

音乐社招新到一半社长就停了布鲁克的职，起因是他长得太吓人了，半小时不到吓跑了三拨小姐姐。

嘛，也可以理解，骷髅真的很可怕，我最怕这种毛骨悚然的东西了，哟嚯嚯嚯。

这样也好，他可以在社团嘉年华悠闲逛逛，顺便——看看哪位女士能给他看胖次。

刚出来不久，目光就定格在一位金发碧眼的洋妞身上。这位女士属实与众不同，身着淡粉色长裙却不被规矩束缚，随心所欲，不拘小节，脸上一副全世界老娘最屌的样子。

还有指尖那根香烟。

白色烟雾里的泼辣美女，实在太有感觉，太带劲了。布鲁克的眼珠子都看直了，虽然他没有可以看直的眼珠子。

老绅士了，他发誓跟踪这位女士绝对没有任何歪脑筋，纯粹是想找个时机说出那句“能借我看一下内裤么”。

如果他知道这一路跟下去竟跟到了男厕所，还遭遇了意想不到的心灵重创，绝对当时乖乖做人，不对胖次动歪心思。

\---tbc


End file.
